Esprit du Feu
by Ariani Lee
Summary: Un esprit du Feu est emprisonné dans une maison, lié à elle contre son gré, ainsi qu'à la famille de l'homme qui l'a entravé. Endormi depuis des décennies, il est tiré de son sommeil par l'arrivée du dernier descendant du sorcier. Akuroku.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Aria6

**Traduction :** Ariani Lee

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire n'est plus disponible sur le site car l'auteur a décidé d'en faire un projet original dans le but de le publier. Elle m'a néanmoins fait la grâce de m'autoriser à le traduire malgré tout. Les personnages extraits du jeu Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à leur créateur, et ni Aria6 ni moi-même ne tirons d'autre profit de cette fiction que vos reviews 

**Résumé : **Un esprit ancien est piégé dans une maison, obligé de veiller sur la famille... Il dort en attendant son retour.

**Pairings :** AkuRoku, SoRiku

**Rating :** M (Oui, les filles, y aura un lemon. Maintenant on arrête de baver !)

**Titre original :** Spirit of Fire

**Note de l'auteur: **Le rythme de publication sera de une fois par semaine , mais ce sera probablement de dimanche en dimanche.

**Bêta lecture: **Lily[u]. ma bêta-lectrice et surtout amie. Je souhaite lui dédier ce travail, et remercier l'équipe de FFnet qui nous permet de rencontrer des gens formidables ^-^

**Esprit du Feu**

**Chapitre 1**

.VIII.

_Le feu était le ventre de ma mère._

_Un reflet blême du vrai feu, et pourtant, la chose la plus réconfortante que j'avais jamais ressentie. En fait, c'était plus réconfortant que le vrai feu... Ce feu était trop intense, trop prompt à s'échapper et à jaillir autour de moi. Ce feu-ci était calme, un feu fait pour réchauffer, et peu importait à quel point l'amertume de mes sentiments pour son créateur était devenue profonde, je ne pouvais pas détester le feu lui-même. J'aimais le feu. _

_J'ai vécu à __l'intérieur du feu, heureux et détendu, pendant un temps interminable. Mais un jour, j'ai à nouveau senti le tiraillement, et j'ai grondé. Comment osaient-ils m'invoquer à nouveau ? Ils ne savaient donc pas ce que je pourrais leur faire ? Que quelqu'un de __**son**__ sang revienne ici..._

_Je leur ferais payer. Ça pourrait prendre des années__, mais ils souffriraient. Je n'oublie jamais, et je ne pardonne jamais. _

.XIII.

- Roxas, Sora ! Venez m'aider à déballer ça !

Roxas soupira, levant les yeux de son carnet en entendant sa mère appeler.

Il n'avait pas voulu déménager. Et surtout, il n'avait pas voulu déménager dans une baraque glauque et perdue au milieu de nulle part. Mais quand grand-oncle Jacob était mort, ils en avaient hérité, ainsi que de la plus grand partie de sa fortune, et leur mère leur avait fait quitter la ville très rapidement. D'une certaine façon, c'était une bonne chose - l'endroit où ils vivaient en ville était carrément nul comparé à cette espèce de manoir. Mais laisser derrière eux tous leurs amis et la ville, ça avait été dur... Qu'est-ce que les gens pouvaient bien faire ici ? A part surfer ? Ceci dit, c'était cool de surfer...

- Roxas !

Grimaçant, il se sortit du tas laineux dans lequel il était installé et descendit les escaliers. Il y avait une tonne de déballage à faire.

- Passes-moi un seau d'eau !

Roxas regarda autour de lui, surpris par cette demande... Et vit le feu vif qui brûlait dans la cheminée... Au milieu de l'été ?

- Tout de suite, maman.

Il s'en alla chercher l'eau, sans guère se soucier de la manière dont le feu s'était allumé là. Même si c'était bizarre. Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un leur aurait allumé du feu au beau milieu de l'été, dans une maison qui était vide depuis des années ?

Mais quel intérêt ? Il avait des choses bien plus importantes auxquelles penser qu'un feu. Comme par exemple, comment est-ce que les autres allaient réagir à l'école, face à lui et Sora, et à leur absence de nom de famille...

.VIII.

_... Deux qui ne sont pas du sang, et un qui en est. Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire ici ? Ils ne comprennent donc pas ce que je pourrais leur faire ? Ce que je __**vais**__ leur faire ? Ils ont oublié ? Ils __**m'ont**__ oublié ?_

_Une minute, qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche, elle ?_

_..._

_Elle essaye d'éteindre mon feu. Je suis mortifié, médusé, stupéfait... C'est intéressant. Il faut que je regarde ça. Combien de temps elle va mettre avant de comprendre ?_

_Ils m'ont __**vraiment **__oublié. Voilà qui pourrait être... distrayant._

.XIII.

- Roxas, apportes-moi de la farine !

Roxas s'en alla chercher de la farine à sa mère, jetant au passage un coup d'œil torve au feu dans l'âtre. Il crépitait avec entrain, alors qu'ils avaient versé trois seaux d'eau dessus. Roxas n'avait aucune certitude quant à l'endroit où l'eau était partie, mais il était clair que sa mère était dans une de ses « humeurs ». C'était très facile de la contrarier.

C'était une petite femme avec des cheveux bruns et ébouriffés et des yeux bleus. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Sora. Elle savait être douce et gentille... et aussi exigeante et dure. Ses sautes d'humeur empiraient avec les années, mais Sora et Roxas avaient appris à les gérer. Et ils l'aimaient. C'était simplement plus facile de suivre le courant, peu importait à quel point les choses devenaient dingues.

Après lui avoir donné la farine, il s'assit et prit son bloc-notes. Il n'avait rien à faire dans les autres pièces, et puis elle aurait...

- Roxas, prends l'extincteur.

- Oui maman.

Roxas soupira pour lui-même et partit chercher l'extincteur.

Combien de temps est-ce que ça allait encore durer ?

.VIII.

_Combien de temps est-ce que ça va encore durer ? _

_Je pourrais peut-être les garder comme animaux de compagnie ? C'est hilarant. _

.XIII.

- Roxas, va chercher le prêtre pour un exorcisme !

- De quoi ?

Roxas cligna des yeux, brusquement sorti de sa rêverie diurne. Sa mère se retourna vers lui, l'air féroce.

- Ou alors un de ses sorciers de cette ville ! C'est un feu-démon ! Rien ne l'éteindra !

- Mais maman... Je crois que la ville est trop petite pour...

Il s'arrêta en voyant l'expression de sa mère.

- Je me mets en route tout de suite.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle, et Roxas soupira en se mettant sur pied. Il l'entendit crier après Sora. Au moins, ça le ferait sortir de la maison. Quand elle était comme ça, il était inutile d'essayer de discuter avec elle. Il s'assura qu'il avait bien sa carte sur lui.

Il pourrait en avoir besoin. C'était une bonne chose que grand-oncle Jacob leur ait laissé beaucoup d'argent. Quand elle chopait une araignée au plafond, l'argent n'avait plus aucune importance. Roxas se rappelait très bien la fois où on les avait presque expulsés.

Avec un peu de chance, ça n'arriverait plus. Avec un peu de chance.

.VIII.

_Ou peut-être que je pourrais la rendre folle ? Apparemment, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire. Là déjà, elle devient dingue et je n'ai même rien fait. _

_Cool. _

_Oh, le blond est parti. Ah, c'est celui-là qui est de __**son**__ sang. Le seul à être protégé de ma colère. Qu'est-ce qu'elle l'a envoyé chercher ? Un exorciste ?_

_C'est à __**hurler**__ de rire ! _

.XIII.

- Hum, je cherche un exorciste, dit Roxas d'une voix lasse au shaman qui était assis sur son fauteuil à bascule. Le vieil homme tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils en regardant le garçon blond.

La ville était aussi petite et peu animée que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il avait fallu qu'il demande, mais il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps avant de trouver les seuls mages de la ville... Une équipe père/fille qui s'occupait de charmes météo et de bénédictions pour les cultures.

- On fait pas les démons. Va donc parler au prêtre.

Le vieil homme agita une main avec désinvolture, et Roxas s'efforça de ne pas perdre patience.

- Je l'ai déjà vu. Il m'a dit qu'il était occupé, et que c'était vous qu'il fallait que je voie.

Le vieil homme grommela, puis se leva de son fauteuil.

- Il a dit ça ? Trou du cul. Bon, entre. Il fait trop chaud ici pour parler affaires.

Il amena Roxas dans la maison.

- Je suis Murphy, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas déjà. Kairi est sortie. Pour quelle raison peux-tu bien avoir besoin d'un exorciste ? Y a pas de démons dans cette ville.

- Hé bien...

Roxas soupira et cligna des yeux, alors que le vieil homme lui servait un verre de limonade avant de le lui tendre.

- Merci, monsieur. En fait... ma mère et moi, on vient de s'installer dans la grande maison qui est sur la colline. Malheureusement, elle est indisposée par le feu qu'il y a dans la cheminée. Elle essaye de l'éteindre mais ça ne marche pas, et elle dit que c'est un feu-démon.

Roxas haussa les épaules en prenant une longue gorgée de sa boisson.

- C'est clair que c'est bizarre, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de quoi s'inquiéter.

Si ça n'avait dépendu que de lui, ils auraient ignoré ce feu. Il ne causait aucun problème, il ne chauffait même pas vraiment la maison.

- Hmm. Un charme de flammes perpétuelles ? Dit le vieux sorcier. Peut-être que je pourrais le défaire. On va y jeter un coup d'œil.

Il fouilla dans un râtelier et y prit un long bâton de marche.

- Personne n'a habité cette maison depuis, oh, au moins cinq siècles. Mais elle à toujours été dans ta famille d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Il paraît qu'elle a été abandonnée parce qu'il y a eu des drames, là-haut.

Roxas cligna des yeux.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il y aurait des fantômes ?

Voilà qui était intéressant. Le vieil homme rit, produisant un son grinçant et un peu déplaisant

- Il pourrait y avoir quelque chose. Des fantômes ? J'en doute. De temps en temps, il y a un crétin qui essaye d'entrer dans cette maison, ou des enfants qui font des paris, et après, ils font tous des cauchemars. Ceci dit, ce ne sont sûrement que des rumeurs... Et puis... Quoi qu'il en soit, tu verras bien.

Ça ne plaisait pas à Roxas d'entendre ça. Il y avait quelque chose dans la maison ? Mais quoi ?

- Alors...

Murphy regarda le feu de près, avant de secouer la tête négativement.

- Je ne vous demanderai pas d'honoraires pour avoir examiné ceci. Je ne peux rien faire.

- Quoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas l'exorciser ? Demanda la mère de Roxas d'une voix coupante, et Murphy soupira.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit. Ce n'est pas un feu-démon. C'est un charme de flammes perpétuelles, un sort de magicien. Mais il est puissant, il a été exécuté par un maître beaucoup plus habile que moi et il est lié à la maison elle-même. Seul un grand maître pourrait le défaire, et aucun ne le ferait, peu importe le prix que vous pourriez offrir.

La mère de Roxas semblait prête à protester, mais Murphy ajouta sur un ton sans réplique :

- Ce serait une perte de temps. Cette chose est tout à fait inoffensive.

- Inoffensive ? Pourquoi un sorcier ferait-il une chose pareille ?

Roxas devait admettre qu'elle marquait un point, là. Ça serait pratique en hiver, mais l'été, c'était parfaitement inutile. Murphy haussa les épaules.

- Un vieux sorcier gelé ? Quelle qu'en soit la raison, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de vous en débarrasser. Contentez-vous de vivre avec.

Il traîna les pieds jusqu'à la porte, ignorant le reniflement de la jeune femme. Roxas ne dit rien, mais il espérait en silence que sa mère serait raisonnable. Sinon, ils risquaient de se retrouver pauvres à nouveau, et très rapidement.

- Oh, peu importe !

Elle se détourna, exaspérée.

- Stupide feu. Je suppose qu'on n'a qu'à le laisser là. Je vais commencer à faire à souper.

Roxas poussa un gros soupir silencieux, soulagé, et Sora passa la tête à la porte.

- Je trouve ça sympa.

Sora entra dans la pièce et regarda le feu qui crépitait en souriant.

- C'est joli... Je pourrais regarder ça pendant des heures.

- Ouais, moi aussi.

Roxas sourit à son frère, puis plongea lui aussi son regard dans les flammes.

Était-ce un effet de son imagination, ou bien le feu avait l'air content ? C'était son imagination, sans aucun doute... Mais c'était chouette quand même.

.VIII.

_Oh. Ils pensent que mes flammes sont jolies. Personne n'avait jamais dit ça de moi. _

_Ça ne va pas m'empêcher de leur faire du mal, mais je n'ai pas besoin de le faire tout de suite. En plus, je suis inconstant, c'est dans ma nature... Peut-être que je ne leur ferai rien. _

_Faut voir, c'est tout._

.XIII.

- Ugh ! Grogna Roxas.

Il essayait de changer une ampoule. Le tabouret sur lequel il était monté était branlant et n'arrêtait pas de bouger. Puis tout à coup, deux mains le saisirent et le stabilisèrent.

- Merci, Sora.

Roxas ne regarda pas en bas, concentré qu'il était, occupé à visser l'ampoule dans son support.

- De rien.

Roxas cligna des yeux au son de cette voix qui n'était qui n'était clairement **pas** celle de Sora. C'était une voix masculine et chaude, un peu rauque. Comme si son propriétaire avait respiré de la fumée pendant longtemps... Roxas baissa les yeux et aperçut brièvement une masse de cheveux rouges, une paire d'yeux verts et un sourire en coin, juste avant que l'ampoule ne s'allume, l'éblouissant. Quand il regarda à nouveau, l'homme était parti... Et Roxas sauta pour ne pas tomber avec le tabouret qui avait commencé à vaciller.

- Qu-qui... ?

Il tourna sur lui-même, lentement, en essayant de comprendre où l'homme était parti... mais il n'y avait rien. Les portes étaient toutes fermées. C'était comme s'il s'était évaporé. La seule chose qui bougeait dans la pièce était le feu qui crépitait toujours dans sa cheminée.

Était-ce son imagination, où le feu se moquait-il de lui ?

.VIII.

_Je commence à trouver très amusant d'avoir été oublié. Il faut que je voie jusqu'où je peux aller comme ça... Bien sûr, pour faire ça, il faudra que je lui fasse porter une de mes pierres. Hmmm..._

_Je devrais essayer avec le pendentif. J'ai cet objet en horreur... Mais maintenant j'ai envie de sortir de la maison._

_Est-ce que je m'ennuyais, à vivre dans le feu ? Peut-être bien._

_Bien, ça va être intéressant._

**A suivre !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Aria6

**Traduction :** Ariani Lee

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire n'est plus disponible sur le site car l'auteur a décidé d'en faire un projet original dans le but de le publier. Elle m'a néanmoins fait la grâce de m'autoriser à le traduire malgré tout. Les personnages extraits du jeu Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à leur créateur, et ni Aria6 ni moi-même ne tirons d'autre profit de cette fiction que vos reviews

**Résumé : **Un esprit ancien est piégé dans une maison, obligé de veiller sur la famille... Il dort en attendant son retour.

**Pairings :** AkuRoku, SoRiku

**Rating :** M

**Titre original :** Spirit of Fire

**Esprit du Feu**

**Chapitre 2**

.XIII.

- Roxas !

- Oui maman ?

Roxas leva les yeux de son carnet en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était, cette fois ?

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose pour toi.

Elle avait l'air d'excellente humeur, et il inclina sa tête sur le côté quand elle entra dans la pièce. Qu'est-ce qu'elle tenait ? Un collier ?

- Pourquoi tu ne porterais pas ça, pour l'école ? Il vaut bien celui de Sora.

Roxas haussa les sourcils quand elle lui donna la chaîne, et l'examina attentivement. Elle était en métal, un lien fait de petites billes et le pendentif était... quoi ? Une roue de métal, avec des pointes qui paraissaient acérées, des motifs rouges et un rubis serti au centre. C'était plutôt joli, et il se demanda si le rubis était vrai. Probablement pas. Qui sertirait une vraie pierre dans du simple métal ? Mais c'était très beau, et de fait, ça valait bien le pendentif en forme de couronne de Sora.

- Bien sûr, maman.

Roxas passa le bijou autour de son cou, et il était chaud sur sa peau. C'était agréable. Il sourit à sa mère.

- Merci !

- Pas de problème, chéri. Oh, il y a des cookies sur le buffet si tu en veux.

Et elle sortit pour s'occuper du jardin. Roxas sourit et alla prendre un cookie.

Parfois, sa mère pouvait être vraiment géniale.

.VIII.

_Waouh, c'est facile. Je peux lui mettre n'importe quelle idée dans la tête, il fait tout ce qu'elle dit. Epatant !_

_Je vais devoir la garder. C'est le moyen le plus facile de manipuler l'un d'entre eux que j'aie jamais trouvé. _

.XIII.

Le lendemain, Roxas alla à l'école pour la première fois dans sa nouvelle ville.

L'école, qui apparaissait au détour de la route, n'était guère impressionnante. En fait, elle était d'une petitesse absurde, quelques pièces et seulement trois professeurs pour toutes les classes. Ce qui était sensé, vu qu'il n'y avait qu'une cinquantaine d'élèves au total. Roxas eut aussitôt le mal du pays, de son école en ville, dans laquelle il y avait six cents élèves... Pour quatre classes.

Il n'y avait que onze élèves de leur âge. L'un d'entre eux, un garçon aux cheveux gris argent, s'approcha directement d'eux pour se présenter. Roxas le regarda, pensif. S'il l'avait rencontré dans son ancienne école, il aurait pensé que ce type était trop beau, trop musclé, trop, hé bien, tout. Mais il souriait et son regard couleur d'aigue-marine semblait amical. Dans une toute nouvelle école, ça comptait beaucoup.

- Salut. Je m'appelle Riku.

Il tendit sa main à Sora, qui la serra avec un sourire. Roxas l'imita, avec un peu plus de réserve.

- Vous devez être Sora et Roxas... mais excusez-moi, qui est qui ?

- Je suis Sora, et voilà Roxas, dit Sora avec un sourire.

Roxas se contenta de hocher la tête. Riku sourit et fit signe à plusieurs autres adolescents qui avaient observé la scène avec curiosité. De toute évidence, le garçon aux cheveux argentés était un genre de leader pour eux.

- Voici Demyx et Zexion. Ils sont frères. Il y a aussi Wakka et Tidus, et voici Kairi...

Riku se mit à présenter les autres avec enthousiasme, tandis que tout le monde s'approchait pour les saluer. Roxas essaya de retenir un maximum de noms et de visages. Certains seraient faciles à mémoriser... Dem grattait rêveusement les cordes d'une guitare, et Zex avait la tête dans un livre. Une fille qui s'appelait Selphie avait une corde à sauter dans les mains et Kairi - il avait déjà entendu ce nom, mais où ?

- Oh, tu es l'apprentie shaman ? Dit-il soudain, se rappelant Murphy.

Kairi lui sourit, en repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux roux.

- Oui. Murphy a parlé de toi. Il y a un charme de flammes perpétuelles dans ta maison ? Tu sais comment il est arrivé là ?

Elle paraissait curieuse, et Roxas secoua la tête.

- Tu devrais peut-être regarder les livres qui sont dans le bureau. Je ne crois pas qu'on ait touché à quoi que ce soit dans cette maison depuis des siècles. C'est un miracle qu'elle tienne encore debout.

Elle aurait pensé que la maison aurait commencé à s'écrouler. Roxas tiqua en l'entendant dire ça, un peu surpris.

- Tout à l'air en bon état là-dedans, c'est juste un peu poussiéreux. Peut-être qu'oncle Jacob la faisait entretenir.

C'était sensé. Sans cela, la maison aurait dû être magique pour ne pas s'abîmer alors que personne ne l'avait occupée depuis si longtemps, et qui ensorcellerait une maison ?... Un sorcier très puissant... Le genre qui serait capable de lancer un charme de flammes perpétuelles trop puissant pour être conjuré. Roxas décida qu'il ne voulait pas y penser.

- Euh... Est-ce qu'il y a des histoires qui circulent... A propos d'un type avec des cheveux rouges qui vivrait dans la maison ?

Kairi lui lança un regard effrayé.

- Hé bien, en fait, oui. J'ai entendu des rumeurs... On dit qui si on jette un coup d'œil par les fenêtres la nuit, on peut voir un homme aux cheveux rouges marcher dans la maison. Tu as vu quelque chose ?

Roxas pensa à lui dire ce qu'il avait vu, mais il décida de garder ça pour lui pour l'instant. Sans en comprendre la raison, il avait le sentiment que l'existence de cet homme était son secret à lui seul, une énigme qu'il devait résoudre par lui-même.

- Peut-être, je ne suis pas sûr. Peut-être que j'imagine juste des choses.

Kairi n'eut pas l'air convaincue, mais elle haussa les épaules et n'insista pas. Roxas tourna la tête en entendant Riku parler à Sora.

- Apparemment, vous êtes en avance sur nous. Pas que ce soit une surprise, puisqu'ici, on a des âges différents mais qu'on est dans les mêmes classes. Le fait qu'on est une cinquantaine en tout et pour tout pose quelques problèmes.

Riku se passa une main dans les cheveux, et sourit à Sora d'une façon qui mit Roxas un peu mal à l'aise. C'était un peu trop amical.

- J'espère que vous ne vous ennuierez pas ici. Il n'y a même pas un cinéma.

Roxas grimaça, mais Sora sourit.

- Je n'y vais jamais de toute façon. Mais vous avez un bar ? Demanda-t-il sur le ton de la confidence, et Riku cligna des yeux, avant de se mettre à rire.

- Tu n'es pas aussi innocent que tu en as l'air ! Bien sûr qu'il y en a un. Ça s'appelle la Ratière.

Roxas se détourna. Il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de Sora pour l'alcool. Il s'enivrait rarement, mais il adorait essayer de nouveaux cocktails et vins. Pour Roxas, tout ça avait un goût de fruits pourris. ;D Parfois, il se demandait s'il ne manquait pas quelque chose.

Le professeur entra et ils s'assirent tous. La leçon commença. Roxas se rendit rapidement compte que Riku avait raison, ils étaient en avance sur la classe. Mais c'était bien, ça voulait dire qu'il pourrait se relâcher et avoir tout de même de bonnes notes. Il ouvrit son carnet et se remit à dessiner. Mais cette fois, il essayait de croquer l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Il ne l'avait pas bien vu, alors il se concentra simplement sur les yeux, laissant le reste de l'image flou.

Il pouvait se souvenir de ces yeux verts.

.VIII.

_C'est moi. Il a bien fait mes yeux. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il me dessine ? Il m'a bien saisi..._

_..._

_Je ne sais pas quoi penser._

.XIII_._

- On fait la course, Sora ! Dit Riku, et lui et Sora se ruèrent sur la plage, férocement déterminés à gagner cette petite compétition, et souriants. Roxas les regarda avec un petit sourire, adossé contre un arbre.

La plage était vraiment belle. Sable blanc, eau bleue et arbres magnifiques... C'était un paradis tropical. Si seulement ils avaient pu n'être venus qu'en touristes, ça lui aurait beaucoup plu. Mais ils étaient là pour rester. Roxas soupira et se mit à creuser un petit trou dans le sable avec son orteil. Puis, il haussa les épaules et commença à se déshabiller. Il portait un short de bain en dessous de ses vêtements.

Il était temps de profiter de la mer.

.VIII.

_Eurk, de l'eau. Je me rappelle même pas la dernière fois que je suis allé dedans... Ah, attends, si, je me souviens._

_Mauvais souvenir. _

_Je __**le **__hais tellement. Je ne le déteste pas autant, celui-là. C'est un peu bizarre, vraiment. Je me demande pourquoi ? Oh, c'est bon, je suis inconstant. Je ferai ce dont j'aurai envie, point._

.XIII.

Agréablement fatigués, Sora et Roxas rentrèrent chez eux. A peine eurent-ils passé la porte qu'ils sentirent que quelque chose brûlait. Et ils entendirent des jurons.

- Oh, merde.

Les jumeaux passèrent prudemment leur tête dans la cuisine, et Roxas tressaillit alors que Sora poussait une exclamation. La cuisinière avait l'air d'être entrée en fusion. Il y avait de la pâte à frire partout, et la majeure partie était brêlée. Leur mère était en train d'essayer de nettoyer les murs. Malheureusement pour eux, elle les remarqua.

- Roxas ! Viens m'aider à nettoyer ça. Sora, va en ville nous chercher quelque chose à manger.

Roxas jura par devers lui. C'était Sora qui avait de la chance, cette fois. Mais il entra dans la cuisine, obéissant, attrapa un chiffon et se mit à nettoyer les taches, sans y faire vraiment attention.

- Roxas, mets-y un peu plus de bonne volonté !

Il tressaillit à nouveau et se mit à frotter plus fort.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, maman ?

Elle marmonna quelque chose à propos de mesures qui n'étaient pas bonnes, et il décida de ne pas insister.

C'était probablement mieux qu'il ne sache pas.

.VIII.

_C'est quoi ce boxon ? Tous les autres auraient eu besoin de mon aide pour faire ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fichu ? _

_Dommage que je ne puisse pas être à deux endroits en même temps. J'ai raté quelque chose._

_Bon, je suis claqué. Il est temps de prendre du repos._

.XIII.

Roxas fixait le feu, hypnotisé par ses couleurs. Les flammes avaient l'air... quoi ? Elles étaient très silencieuses, presqu'inaudibles, comme si elles somnolaient. C'était étrange, cette façon dont le feu semblait changer par moments. Il finit par s'arracher à sa contemplation, à regret, et avec un soupir, il s'engagea dans l'escalier. Il allait suivre le conseil de Kairi et jeter un coup d'œil au bureau.

Il y avait des tas de livres dedans, mais quand il essaya de les lire, il eut une mauvaise surprise. Le langage utilisé à l'intérieur était si archaïque qu'il était difficile de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Les sourcils froncés, il tenta de déchiffrer le titre du livre qu'il avait en main... Un livre élémentaire de magie ?

Tandis qu'il examinait les livres avec soin, il découvrit, avec un léger malaise, qu'ils parlaient presque tous de magie. Lui et Sora avaient un minimum de connaissances en magie, mais ça ne les intéressait pas. Ils n'avaient jamais voulu avoir quoi que ce soit à voir avec les geeks de leur ancienne école. Il était tous bizarres, et pas amusants du tout.

Mais ici, ce n'était pas la même chose, pas vrai ? Zexion avait l'air d'être un fondu de magie, mais il avait un sens de l'humour insoupçonné quand son frère, Demyx, le tirait de ses livres. Et Kairi n'avait rien à voir avec ce genre de personnes. Et Riku semblait doué pour la magie aussi. Ce n'était pas difficile de voir qu'il avait du talent. Il faisait léviter des assiettes pendant les repas. Les sourcils froncés, Roxas choisi un livre plus avancé et commença à lire.

Peut-être que ça lui apprendrait quelque chose à propos de la maison et de l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

Le matin suivant, le feu remua et crépita, avant de se changer en une douce flamme, et Axel entra dans la pièce. Il avait envie de se promener dans la maison, il était beaucoup trop tôt pour que qui que ce fut d'autre soit réveillé.

Lentement, il se déplaça dans les pièces. Il en connaissait le moindre centimètre par cœur, et ses pieds bottés ne laissaient aucune empreinte, même dans les endroits les plus poussiéreux. Renfrogné, il s'arrêta dans le bureau et prit quelques livres qu'il fit léviter. Quelqu'un avait lu ces livres. Mais qui ? Un peu inquiet, il s'approcha du bureau pour l'examiner... Mais personne n'y avait touché. C'était bon. Rassuré, il quitta la pièce et entra dans les chambres à coucher. Leur mère avait la plus grande bien sûr, et il sourit faiblement en voyant qu'elle menaçait de tomber du lit. Vraiment, elle était amusante.

Sora était incroyablement mignon quand il dormait, mais c'est à la porte de la chambre de Roxas qu'il s'arrêta. Le blond ronflait doucement, couché sur le côté et les yeux étroitement fermés. Le regard d'Axel glissa sur lui et, avant même qu'il ait réalisé ce qu'il faisait, il entrait dans la chambre. Il s'agenouilla à coté du lit, regardant le garçon avec curiosité, puis il tendit une main hésitante. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus touché une autre personne. Ce n'était pas que ce contact lui manquait... Ce n'était pas dans sa nature... Mais...

Il posa doucement un doigt sur la joue de Roxas, puis le laissa glisser lentement jusqu'à ses lèvres, douces et chaudes. Axel pouvait sentir son souffle contre son doigt et il était totalement fasciné, par la délicate chaleur de la vie. Roxas tressaillit, puis tout à coup s'éveilla avec un sursaut. Axel sursauta lui aussi, surpris, quand les yeux bleus rencontrèrent les verts.

- Attends ! Parvint à dire Roxas alors que l'homme aux cheveux rouges s'apprêtait à disparaître. Axel hésita brièvement et Roxas se redressa pour saisir ses épaules.

- Qui es-tu ?

L'homme était solide sous ses doigts, mais chaud... tellement chaud. Il inclina sa tête sur le côté, puis esquissa un chaleureux, un magnifique sourire.

- Je suis Axel.

Et brusquement, il s'évapora, dans un nuage d'étincelles, et laissa Roxas seul, ses mains se refermant sur le vide.

.VIII.

_Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Je ne peux pas l'aimer. Je le hais ! Je dois le haïr._

_C'est dans ma nature._

_..._

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? _

.XIII.

- Sora... J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Roxas avait décidé qu'il fallait mettre son jumeau au courant du problème de l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Il savait qu'il était réel, à présent, et il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose à ce sujet. Il fallait qu'il trouve qui était Axel. Un fantôme qui hantait la maison ? Ou quelque chose d'encore plus bizarre ? La maison avait été abandonnée parce qu'il s'y était produit des tragédies. Axel constituait-il un danger ? Mais Roxas avait du mal à le croire, parce qu'il se souvenait de ce magnifique sourire, de ces verts d'un vert brillant. Des yeux qui avaient la lueur de la vie, et qui dégageaient quelque chose d'un peu malin, mais il n'y avait rien vu de maléfique.

- De quoi ? Oh, regarde, voilà Riku !

Sora agita la main en direction du garçon aux cheveux gris qui lui rendit son salut en souriant.

- Il vient par ici ! Roxas, tu veux venir avec nous à la Ratière vendredi ?

- Euh, non... Sora, il y a un fantôme dans la maison, dit précipitamment Roxas avant que Riku ne soit près d'eux. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir partager ça avec ce trop beau garçon pour le moment. Roxas cligna des yeux.

- Quoi ? Oh, je ne crois pas, Roxas.

Riku s'arrêta à côté d'eux, et Sora lui sourit.

- Hé, Riku, devine quoi ! Roxas pense qu'il y a un fantôme dans la maison.

- Sora... ! Gronda Roxas. Parfois, son frère faisait preuve d'autant de délicatesse qu'une lame émoussée. Cependant, Riku n'avait pas l'air surpris, juste pensif.

- Ça se pourrait bien. Je crois qu'il est abandonnée parce qu'il y a eu des suicides, des choses comme ça. Des gens qui devenaient fous. Des couples, la plupart du temps, je crois. C'était il y a très longtemps. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il y a un fantôme, en fait ?

Riku était curieux. Il n'était jamais entré dans la maison, mais il avait déjà été tenté d'essayer, à plusieurs reprises. Passer la nuit dans une maison hantée, c'était le genre de trucs que des gosses se mettaient au défi de faire. Roxas soupira.

- Je vois un homme, avec des cheveux rouges. Ceci dit, il est tout à fait solide.

Sora tiqua en l'entendant, et Riku fronça les sourcils.

- Il m'a touché, la nuit dernière. Il avait l'air aussi réel et tangible que n'importe qui, mais il était brûlant.

Roxas pouvait encore sentir ce doigt chaud sur son visage, sur ses lèvres. Ça n'avait pas été douloureux, mais trop chaud pour être normal.

- Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à un fantôme.

Riku se gratta la tête.

- Tu devrais demander à Kairi ou à Zexion, mais je pense que d'habitude, les fantômes sont froids, et pas vraiment palpables. C'est peut-être une espèce d'esprit gardien. Bien que ça ne colle pas avec les histoires de suicides.

- De la magie. J'ai horreur de ça, soupira Roxas. S'il vous plaît, faites en sortes que maman n'en entende pas parler. Elle ferait tout pour le faire exorciser, peu importe ce que ça coûterait.

Depuis que grand-oncle Jacob leur avait laissé tout cet argent, Roxas avait pris soin de ne pas sous-estimer la capacité de sa mère à dépenser à toute vitesse. Sora tressaillit, et Roxas sut qu'ils pensaient à la même chose. En ville, ils avaient tous les deux du travail, ils livraient les journaux, ce genre de choses. Pas pour dépenser leur argent, comme la plupart des adolescents, mais pour aider leur mère à payer le loyer et à faire les courses. Ce qui n'aurait pas été un problème, à la limite, si leur mère n'avait eu en permanence de nouveaux petits amis... Roxas suspendit le cours de ses pensées avec fermeté. Ça ne servait à rien de s'étendre là-dessus. Elle faisait de son mieux, c'était simplement que son mieux n'était pas toujours bon. Ils l'aimaient malgré tout. Riku paraissait intrigué, mais il acquiesça.

- Si c'est ce que vous voulez, je ne dirai rien. Je le jure.

Il sourit.

- Dans un autre registre, vous comptez rejoindre l'équipe de foot ? On manque trop de joueurs que pour pouvoir faire des matches.

- J'aimerais bien... mais je ne suis pas doué, avoua Sora, l'air piteux, et Riku haussa les épaules.

- Et alors ? Tu devrais voir Demyx et Zexion ? Y en a un qui sait à peine se tenir sur ses jambes, et l'autre qui se laisse distraire par les papillons. Et Wakka s'est cassé la cheville l'année dernière, il avait réussi à trouver le seul terrier de lapin dans tout le terrain. Tu ne peux pas faire pire que ça.

Sora s'éclaira et Riku sourit, puis il lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'une main. Le brun poussa une exclamation et lui donna un coup dans l'épaule.

- Viens, on fait la course jusqu'à l'école !

Riku se mit à courir, bientôt suivi par Sora, et Roxas les regarda avec un peu de mélancolie, tandis qu'ils le laissaient derrière eux.

Sora s'était toujours fait des amis plus facilement que lui, mais il avait l'air de vraiment apprécier Riku. Roxas se demanda s'il trouverait un jour quelqu'un qu'il apprécierait autant.

Ça ne semblait guère probable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Aria6

**Traduction :** Ariani Lee

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire n'est plus disponible sur le site car l'auteur a décidé d'en faire un projet original dans le but de le publier. Elle m'a néanmoins fait la grâce de m'autoriser à le traduire malgré tout. Les personnages extraits du jeu Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à leur créateur, et ni Aria6 ni moi-même ne tirons d'autre profit de cette fiction que vos reviews

**Résumé : **Un esprit ancien est piégé dans une maison, obligé de veiller sur la famille... Il dort en attendant son retour.

**Pairings :** AkuRoku, SoRiku

**Rating :** M

**Titre original :** Spirit of Fire

**Itemi-chan :** Merci, pour moi et pour Aria6 ^^

**Yuki Hime **: Le mérite ne m'en revient pas puisque je ne fais que traduire. Mais à la fin de l'histoire, je compilerai les reviews et j'en ferai un résumé à l'auteur qui sera probablement ravie ^^

**Esprit du Feu**

**Chapitre 3**

.VIII.

_- Fire, fire, burning bright… in the darkness of the night… _

Axel chantait à voix basse, pour lui-même, alors qu'il se reposait dans le grenier. Il ressentait le besoin d'un corps physique. Ça lui arrivait parfois quand il n'hibernait pas.

Il y avait eu une époque où le grenier était son endroit préféré. Leur endroit préféré. Il était exactement dans l'état dans lequel ils l'avaient laissé... Une pièce avec des nattes sur le sol et quelques armes accrochées aux murs. Ce n'était pas un grand grenier, mais il l'était suffisamment pour qu'on puisse s'y tenir debout et s'y déplacer... A la base, il était supposé servir de chambre à coucher supplémentaire. Ils l'avaient utilisé pour autre chose.

Appelant ses chakrams, une paire de roues de métal avec des pointes rouges, Axel commença à s'exercer. Il n'en avait pas réellement besoin. Il était incapable d'oublier. Exactement comme il ne pouvait pas ne pas se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé dans cette pièce, même s'il avait finir par s'y faire et par arrêter d'éviter la pièce elle-même.

Relâchant ses bras le long de son corps, il ferma les yeux et se souvint...

_- Axel, j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. _

_Un beau visage, ravagé et dévasté par une maladie cruelle, mais toujours beau. Des cheveux blonds, longs jusqu'aux genoux. _

_- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_Des petites flammes dansaient dans les airs tandis que j'agitais les mains. _Fire, fire, burning bright...

_- Axel, je vais mourir, on le sait tous les deux. J'ai besoin que tu veilles sur les enfants. S'il te plaît, il faut que tu les protèges contre mes ennemis. Ils sont aussi puissants que moi, et rancuniers. Je t'en prie._

_Je regardais autour de moi en tentant de faire attention à ce qu'il me disait. Bien sûr que veillerais sur ses enfants. En tout cas, je m'en occuperais jusqu'à ce que je m'en lasse. Le feu est une chose inconstante._

_- Oh, évidemment. Hé, regarde, un papillon. Comment es-tu entré ici ?_

_Je désignai le petit éphémère en souriant._

_- ..._

_Je regardai son visage, et y vis une expression que je ne pus déchiffrer._

_- Quoi ?_

_- __Ça ne marchera pas._

_Je clignai des yeux en le voyant sortir des petites choses métalliques. Ça ressemblait à mes chakrams et je sentais une puissante magie en émaner. Qui ressemblait à la mienne. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ?_

_- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Axel._

_- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_Il m'ignora et commença à lancer un sort, un sort puissant. Je sentais l'énergie s'élever autour de lui. J'aurais pu l'attaquer, à cet instant, le tuer, mais j'hésitais. C'était mon ami. Il ne m'aurait pas fait de mal, pas vrai ? _

_- Ah... Qu'est-ce... n-non ! NON ! ARRÊTE ! ARRÊTE CA, ARRÊTE, ARR-AAAAAHHHH !_

_Je sentais des liens se nouer en moi__, qui me confinaient, me TUAIENT... Non, c'est contre ma nature oh Feu Céleste ça suffit, stop, arrête, arrête..._

_- Je suis désolé Axel. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que tu finisses par t'ennuyer. Tu protègeras mes enfants parce que tu y seras obligé._

_- JE TE HAIS !_

_Je m'évaporai, incapable de le frapper, alors que ma colère brûlait comme de la lave._

_J'aurais dû le tuer. Je trouverai un moyen de tous les faire souffrir pour ça... Souffrir... Comme j'ai souffert..._

Axel prit une profonde inspiration, chassant les souvenirs et tirant sur ses liens. Ils étaient aussi forts que le jour où ils avaient été créés. Rien n'avait changé. Rien ne pouvait changer. Le feu ne changeait pas... C'était dans sa nature.

Mais c'était profondément contre-nature pour un feu d'être lié de cette façon, et ça lui faisait mal de cent façons qui étaient indescriptibles. La douleur avait diminué avec les siècles, mais ça l'avait rendu fou de rage au début. Il n'avait plus jamais parlé à son ami, après ça, mais il s'était vengé sur ses descendants. Ceux qui étaient de** son** sang étaient à l'abri... Il était lié pour les protéger, en fait... mais n'importe qui d'autre qui entrait dans la maison était un jouet pour lui. Axel se souvenait des gens qu'il avait détruits. Des épouses et des maris qui osaient s'aventurer sous ce toit. Les plus chanceux avaient convaincu leur moitié que quelque chose n'allait pas et étaient partis avant de devenir complètement fous. Les autres... Axel sourit rêveusement en tranchant l'air de ses chakrams. Une femme s'était crevé les yeux avec des aiguilles à tricoter après ce qu'il lui avait fait voir. Et il avait adoré ça. Le feu n'avait pas de morale, et pouvait détruire aussi aisément qu'il réchauffait.

Axel s'arrêta et regarda ses armes un instant. De plein droit, il aurait dû être en train de faire exactement la même chose à Sora et à sa mère. Pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas ? Ils étaient amusants, et il était inconstant. Mais le feu ne pardonnait, ni n'oubliait.

Le feu ne se posa pas plus de question. Axel haussa les épaules, aucune importance. Il était changeant, il ferait ce qu'il aurait envie de faire.

Il ne vit pas les yeux bleus qui l'observaient depuis un coin du grenier.

.XIII.

- Tu es adorable, tu sais, dit une voix grave et masculine, un peu rocailleuse. Un gloussement féminin lui répondit.

- Merci. Tu n'es pas si mal, toi non plus.

Le couple récemment formé s'embrassa, sans remarquer l'air désapprobateur que prenaient les flammes en crépitant. Pas qu'ils s'en seraient souciés, de toute façon, si ça avait été le cas.

.VIII.

_Je le connais. Il est déjà venu ici. Je lui ai filé quelques cauchemars mais sa tête est aussi dure que celle de la femme est tendre. Qu'est ce qu'il est revenu faire ici ?_

_..._

_Elle s'est déjà débrouillée pour dégotter le pire trou du cul de la ville. Putain, cette femme est douée. Je me demande ce que les gosses vont penser de ça. Heheh... Je ne lui ferai rien pour l'instant. Je veux voir ce qui va se passer._

.XIII.

- Salut maman ! Dit Sora avec entrain en entrant dans la maison, avant de s'arrêter.

- ...

Il y avait un type bizarre sur le canapé. Il avait des cheveux bruns, courts et frisés, et il était massif. Tout à fait le genre de sa mère, en fait, et le regard de Sora se voila un instant. Il avait espéré qu'elle arrêterait ça. Mais il parvint à faire un sourire.

- Salut. Je m'appelle Sora.

Ça ne lui plaisait pas, que sa mère ait ramené un homme à la maison, mais ce n'était pas vraiment la faute de ce mec. Elle trouvait toujours quelqu'un.

- Je suis Lex.

Il tendit à Sora une main que celui-ci serra. Il tressaillit en sentant poigne de ses doigts. C'était limite douloureux.

- Sora ! Viens écraser les pommes de terre.

Sora se rendit rapidement dans la cuisine en entendant sa mère l'appeler. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à rester avec Lex. Elle l'accueillit avec un sourire joyeux lorsqu'il entra.

- Tu as rencontré Lex, chéri? Il est gentil, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Il est cool.

Sora commença à écraser les pommes de terre sans faire d'autre commentaire. Un instant plus tard, il entendit Roxas dire quelque chose et sa mère crier à nouveau.

- Roxas ! Viens mettre la table !

L'expression de Roxas n'avait rien de gai quand il pénétra dans la cuisine, mais il fit oui de la tête et prit les assiettes. Leur mère se retourna et remarqua son évidente mauvaise volonté.

- Et sois poli ! Ajouta-t-elle.

- Oui maman, répondit Roxas d'une voix sans timbre, et Sora tressaillit.

Vraiment, ils avaient espéré que ça s'arrêterait quand ils avaient quitté la ville. Ils auraient dû savoir. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais.

.VIII.

_Les gosses ne mangent pas. Elle n'a pas l'air de le remarquer ou de s'en soucier._

_..._

_Peut-être que je m'occuperai de lui plus tôt que prévu. Faut que j'y réfléchisse._

.XIII.

Sora vida son verre de vin. Il commençait à se sentir un peu ivre. Lex lui en avait servi, malgré les protestations de sa mère, et il était presque reconnaissant. Lex avait fait remarquer, avec un bon sens étonnant, qu'un verre de vin ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Il se sentait fatigué, maintenant. Vraiment fatigué. Pourtant, la journée n'avait pas été longue. Bâillant, il se leva.

- Je vais me coucher. 'Nuit, Roxas !

Roxas ne leva pas le nez de son assiette, se contenant d'acquiescer quand Sora quitta la pièce. Il était si fatigué qu'il eut du mal à se déshabiller, et s'effondra simplement, nu sur son lit. Il tira la couverture sur lui avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil.

.VIII.

_Il a mis un truc dans le vin de Sora. Pourquoi ? _

_De plus en plus curieux._

- Non... non... arrêtez... geignit doucement Sora, pas vraiment éveillé, alors que des mains, grandes et dures, le touchaient.

- Chhht, petit. Tu ne t'en souviendras même pas, demain matin.

Lex n'avait aucune conscience de la présence qui les observait. Et ils étaient bien loin de la cheminée, il ne pouvait voir les flammes éclater et danser, furieuses.

_Putain ! Mais je ne peux __**rien**__ faire... _Ça_ prendrait des semaines de faire rentrer quelque chose dans ce crâne épais qu'il a, qu'est-ce que je peux..._

_..._

_Ahah._

.XIII.

- Réveille-toi.

Roxas grogna quand des mains rudes, et d'une chaleur presque insoutenable, secouèrent ses épaules.

- Réveille-toi !

- Quoi ?

Roxas ouvrit des yeux papillotants, et tenta de les fixer. L'homme aux cheveux rouges était au-dessus de lui et Roxas pouvait le voir clairement... De petites étincelles dansaient dans sa crinière de cheveux hérissés, et éclairaient la chambre.

- Axel ?

Ses yeux s'élargirent.

- Axel ! Tu es un fantôme ?

Il entendit rire sous cape, un rire un peu dur, et il poussa une petite exclamation lorsqu'il fut tiré hors de son lit.

- Carrément pas. Faut que tu te bouges si tu veux pas que ton frère perde sa vertu.

Roxas mit un moment à comprendre, puis il pâlit.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Il regarda l'homme, ses yeux pleins de reproche, et celui-ci inclina sa tête sur son épaule avec un sourire.

- Moi ? Je t'en prie. Je ne fais pas ça comme un animal. Lex le fait très bien, par contre.

Et il disparut. Roxas poussa un petit cri, et se rua hors de la chambre.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un des petits amis d'une nuit de leur mère essayait de toucher l'un d'entre eux. Mais les deux garçons avaient l'habitude de partager la même chambre, et ils se débrouillaient pour se protéger l'un l'autre. Il n'avait pas entendu Sora, pourquoi n'avait-il pas...

- ARRÊTEZ ! Cria-t-il en déboulant dans la chambre.

Lex jura et s'écarta de Sora. Roxas glapit en constatant qu'il était arrivé juste à temps. Sora était presque inconscient, mais il n'avait rien.

- Ta gueule, morveux !

Lex l'empoigna par sa chemise et le jeta contre le mur, avant de pousser un cri soudain quand une main toucha son dos. Il y eut un bruit de grésillement et Roxas sentit une odeur de chair carbonisée, alors que Lex tentait d'échapper à l'homme qui se tenait derrière lui, sans y parvenir. Axel sourit et Roxas frissonna devant le plaisir brutal qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux.

- Je pense que tu devrais quitter cet endroit, et ne jamais y remettre les pieds. Pas vrai ? Dit-il gentiment, tandis que sa main continuait de brûler l'homme qu'il maintenait, telle un fer chauffé au rouge. Lex laissa échapper un sanglot angoissé, sans arrêter d'essayer de se dégager.

- Oui, je vous en supplie ! Oh Seigneur, arrêtez !

Axel rit doucement, et desserra enfin sa prise. Roxas eut un sursaut d'horreur lorsqu'il vit, imprimée dans la chair brulée de l'homme, une marque qui avait la forme d'une main.

- Alors va-t-en avant que je te tue.

Lex sortit de la chambre en chancelant, s'arrêtant juste pour tirer sur son pantalon, puis Roxas entendit claquer une porte. Axel eut un sourire rêveur, puis se mit à rire.... Un rire froid et étrangement amer. Roxas frissonna, mais s'approcha de lui.

- Axel ?

Il tressaillit à nouveau, quand deux yeux verts inhumains se tournèrent vers lui.

- Merci.

- Oh.

Axel cligna des yeux, et quelque chose de plus chaleureux et de compréhensif gagna son regard. Il sourit gentiment au blond.

- C'est rien.

Des mains chaudes prirent son visage en coupe, et Roxas regarda le visage d'Axel s'approcher si près du sien qu'il pouvait sentir son haleine sur ses lèvres. Comme l'air qui sortait du four de sa mère, elle était si chaude.

- Au fait, je ne suis pas un fantôme. Je suis un esprit du Feu.

Et à ces mots, il s'évapora à nouveau, dans un fouillis d'étincelles.

.VIII.

_Je n'aurais probablement pas dû lui dire ça. Maintenant, il va savoir où chercher._

_Bah, ce qui est fait est fait, je m'en fiche. Et c'est pas comme s'il risquait de découvrir quel genre d'esprit du Feu je suis. Ah ! Il pensera sûrement que je suis une salamandre, peut-être un inferno._

_Il ne découvrira jamais la vérité._

.XIII.

Le lendemain, Roxas aurait pu croire que tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Sora ne se rappelait strictement de rien, et il était dans le cirage. Il n'y avait rien à en tirer. Sa mère avait développé une antipathie soudaine à l'égard de Lex, ce qui était bizarre puisqu'elle avait dormi tout le temps. Mais Roxas en était content.

- Allez, Sora, faut qu'on aille à l'école.

Roxas traîna son frère jusqu'à la porte, et Sora commença enfin à sortir de sa léthargie.

- Huh... Roxas ? Tu as revu ce type aux cheveux rouges ? Demanda finalement Sora, alors qu'ils étaient à mi-chemin de l'école, pas parce que ça l'intéressait réellement mais plutôt pour dire quelque chose. Roxas hésita, puis fit oui de la tête. Il n'avait pas de secrets pour Sora.

- Il a dit qu'il n'était pas un fantôme, c'est un esprit du Feu.

Roxas se renfrogna, le nez levé vers le ciel. Allait-il pleuvoir ? Des nuages se formaient.

- Oh.

Sora avait l'air déçu.

- C'est pas très passionnant. Il y a des esprits du Feu partout.

- Hum, je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre courant, dit Roxas avec prudence.

Les esprits du Feu ordinaires étaient de petits génies terrestres qu'on pouvait utiliser pour allumer des feux, à condition de savoir leur commander. Bien sûr, ils étaient un peu dangereux. Il fallait veiller à les conjurer soigneusement, ou ils pouvaient mettre le feu aux maisons. Mais ils prenaient habituellement la forme d'une petite fée de feu, ou d'une salamandre. L'apparence d'Axel pouvait tromper n'importe qui, tant qu'on ne le touchait pas, et qu'on ne sentait pas la chaleur qui brûlait sous sa peau.

- Je parie qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec le feu de la cheminée.

- Probablement, répondit Sora qui avait perdu tout intérêt pour le sujet. Tu devrais vraiment venir avec moi et Riku à la Ratière, la prochaine fois. C'était génial. Ils font même des cocktails de fruits et il y a un groupe qui joue. Vraiment, ça pourrait te plaire.

- Oh ?

C'était intéressant.

- Je viendrai peut-être, alors. Ah, merde !

Une sonnerie résonnait.

- Grouille !

Tous deux se mirent à courir vers l'école.

**Et voilà, fin du chapitre 3 ! Axel n'est donc pas un fantôme ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? A la semaine prochaine ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :** Aria6

**Traduction :** Ariani Lee

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire n'est plus disponible sur le site car l'auteur a décidé d'en faire un projet original dans le but de le publier. Elle m'a néanmoins fait la grâce de m'autoriser à le traduire malgré tout. Les personnages extraits du jeu Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à leur créateur, et ni Aria6 ni moi-même ne tirons d'autre profit de cette fiction que vos reviews

**Résumé : **Un esprit ancien est piégé dans une maison, obligé de veiller sur la famille... Il dort en attendant son retour.

**Pairings :** AkuRoku, SoRiku

**Rating :** M

**Titre original :** Spirit of Fire

**Yuki-Hime : Comme tu y vas ! Ce qui tu espérais sera pour ce chapitre-ci, quant au lemon, ne va pas si vite en besogne, faut leur laisser le temps. Ceci dit, il arrive assez tôt et de façon inattendue, tu verras bien ^^ Enjoy.**

**Hyna: De rien XD Merci pour la review.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Esprit du Feu**

**Chapitre 4**

Roxas fronça les sourcils, tandis qu'il feuilletait lentement le Grand Livre Bleu de la Magie Élémentaire.

Il était encore à l'école et il avait emprunté le livre à Zexion. Il l'avait dans son casier, avec un tas d'autres bouquins du même acabit. Ce mec était vraiment un geek. Mais là, Roxas était reconnaissant.

Il y avait une foule de types de magies différents. Les plus simples étaient souvent utiles... Des choses comme le shamanisme - bénédictions agricoles, sorts pour faire tomber la pluie ou briller le soleil, et lumière guérisseuse, toutes choses qui pouvaient rendre la vie plus facile aux gens du commun. C'était le genre de magie dans lequel Kairi et Murphy étaient spécialisés et c'était un excellent moyen de subsistance pour eux. De là, on pouvait grimper les échelons jusqu'à un royaume entier de magies complètement différentes. La haute magie la plus compliquée, reposait sur les lois de la nature qui régissaient la magie élémentaire, laquelle dépendait des créatures qu'on pouvait invoquer, ainsi que de la volonté et de la force personnelle du mage.

La section qui concernait les esprits du Feu était vaste et richement illustrée, et elle contenait de nombreuses informations sur les sorts d'attachement, des plus simples aux plus compliqués. Roxas parcourait les définitions, passionné. Il oublia rapidement les esprits les plus basiques ainsi que diverses créatures étrangères. Axel ne pouvait pas être un de ceux-là. Cela en laissait quelques autres, ceci dit, et il n'avait pas la moindre idée des probabilités qu'Axel en fusse l'un ou l'autre.

Axel pouvait être une salamandre. C'était assez plausible. Les salamandres étaient capables de prendre forme humaine, mais le livre mentionnait également qu'elles étaient écailleuses et qu'elles avaient une voix sifflante. Ca ne correspondait pas à Axel. Elles avaient la force de faire ce qu'il avait fait, cependant. Les salamandres étaient des esprits du Feu, certainement assez puissantes pour utiliser leur main comme un fer rouge. Apparemment, ils disposaient aussi d'une large panoplie d'émotions humaines.

Ensuite venaient les infernos. La description de ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire donna à Roxas un léger frisson. Les infernos étaient les esprits des feux de forêt, du feu libéré de toute contrainte, à la puissance débridée. Ils pouvaient être attachés, mais les liens devaient être très étroits, parce si un inferno s'échappait, il pouvait faire d'énormes dégâts. La conjuration devait être faite à la perfection, sans quoi la créature risquait de chercher à se venger de celui qui l'avait invoqué et attaché. Le livre, cependant, semblait indiquer que les infernos ne pensaient pas à la manière des humains. Axel se comportait comme s'il avait des émotions humains, malgré son commentaire quant au fait qu'il « ne faisait pas ça comme un animal. »

Il y avait d'autres possibilités évoquées dans le livre, mais elles ne plaisaient pas vraiment à Roxas. La plupart étaient des créatures mythologiques et le livre les décrivit comme des êtres impossibles à invoquer et à contrôler, qui ne pouvaient qu'être implorées. En d'autres mots, on leur faisait des offrandes, si on les priait poliment, au bon endroit, elles pouvaient daigner vous remarquer.

Ca n'allait pas avec Axel non plus. Il était certainement attaché à la maison, s'il y était depuis si longtemps. Les esprits du Feu n'avaient pas pour habitude de rester si longtemps au même endroit, à part les feux-démons des cheminées, mais Axel n'en était pas un. Il était bien trop puissant.

Roxas haussa les épaules, et poursuivit sa lecture. Le livre mentionnait les phoenixi, des esprits qui prenaient forme quand le Feu rencontrait l'Air. Plus puissants que les infernos, ils naissaient la plupart du temps de la même manière, dans les feux de forêts qui aspiraient énormément d'air pour s'alimenter. Ils étaient décrits comme pleins d'entrain et dangereux, mais capables de prendre de très belles formes humaines, et d'avoir en apparence des émotions similaires. Par contre, ils étaient incontrôlables. Il y avait aussi les aqua flamma, les esprits du Feu des grandes profondeurs marines, là où de grands conduits de feu brûlant réchauffaient l'eau des océans. Roxas élimina directement ceux-là... Ils vivaient dans l'eau et prenaient habituellement des apparences de sirènes et de tritons.

Ensuite, il y avait le terra flamme, les feux de la terre. Les plus puissants parmi tous les élémentaires du Feu, ils étaient considérés comme des êtres de légende. Le livre disait que les suppliques fonctionnaient rarement avec eux... Ils étaient simplement au-dessus des histoires des mortels. Il était également dit que, selon de vieux récites les concernant, ils pouvaient avoir une apparence et des sentiments humains, et ils étaient liés à la terre comme au feu. Ils avaient une capacité d'attention plus développée que celle des autres élémentaires, et une mémoire infaillible. Mais comme l'aqua flamma et le phoenixi, ils étaient impossible de les contrôler. Roxas fronça les yeux en lisant la phrase suivante... des histoires disaient qu'un continent entier avait sombré après avoir réveillé la colère d'un terra flamma.

Roxas secoua la tête et ferma le livre. Axel devait être une salamandre ou un inferno. Sûrement une salamandre avec une apparence exceptionnelle. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il soit un des plus puissants élémentaires puisqu'un mage ne pouvait les attacher à une maison. Qui serait assez taré pour le faire, de toute façon ? Un élémentaire de feu lié à un endroit pareil se livrerait à une atroce vengeance s'il venait à être libéré. Et plus puissant aurait été l'esprit, pire elle aurait été. Une salamandre ferait cramer toute la maison, et un inferno mettrait sûrement le feu à la ville entière. Bien sûr... Roxas fronça les voulait dire qu'il devait faire gaffe à ne pas libérer Axel par accident. Il ne doutait pas du fait que l'esprit était dangereux, pas après ce qui était arrivé avec Lex. Mais Axel les avait aidés. Peut-être que s'il aidait Axel en retour, l'esprit du Feu accepterait de s'en aller sans faire de mal qui que ce soit ?

Mais il mettait la charrue avant les bœufs. Il ne savait rien sur le sortilège qui liait Axel, pas même s'il était possible de le briser. Les sorts d'attachements étaient faits pour durer des centaines d'années, alors c'était peut-être aussi impossible que de se débarrasser du feu dans l'âtre. Si c'était le cas, il ne leur resterait plus qu'à vivre avec Axel.

C'était presque réconfortant. Roxas se saisit de son carnet et commença à dessiner à nouveau. Mais cette fois, il voulait réaliser une toute autre image d'Axel, l'homme aux cheveux rouges, baigné par les flammes... Des étincelles dansant dans ses cheveux...

.VIII.

_Il me dessine encore. Pourquoi me dessine-t-il autant ?_

_..._

_C'est joli. Ca me rappelle le jour où je __**l**__'ai rencontré. Il y a si longtemps. Le début de ma chute... _

_Non, je n'y penserai pas. Ce n'étaient que des mensonges de toute façon. De beaux petits mensonges. _Liar liar pants on fire...

_..._

_Ca fait encore mal. Je veux arrêter de souffrir._

.XIII.

- Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

Zexion regarda Roxas par-dessus ses lunettes de lecture, et Roxas ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Grand oncle Jacob avait exactement les mêmes, quand ils allaient le voir. C'était bizarre à voir sur un adolescent et pas sur un vieil homme chenu.

- Je pense. Axel doit être une salamandre, dit Roxas, honnêtement. Sora avait sûrement dû parler d'Axel à tout le monde alors il était inutile de le leur cacher. Demyx eut l'air inquiet, mais Zexion était très intéressé.

- Génial ! J'ai toujours eu envie d'éprouver des liens placés sur une salamandre. Tu sais, on pourrait aller chez toi et le forcer à répondre à tes questions. Ça serait pas super ?

Roxas cligna des yeux en entendant sa suggestion.

- Heu... Je ne pense pas qu'Axel apprécierait, dit-il en se renfrognant. Mais Zexion renifla dédaigneusement et agita la main.

- Roxas, tu ne peux pas humaniser les élémentaires. Ce ne sont pas des personnes. Bien sûr, ils montrent des émotions copiées sur les nôtres, mais ils n'ont pas réellement d'existence. Ils ont plus de chose en commun avec une lampe qu'avec toi ou moi. Qui va s'intéresser aux sentiments d'une lampe ?

.VIII.

_Va te faire foutre !_

.XIII.

- Hé bien, peut-être. Ça ne lui ferait pas mal, hein ?

Roxas voulait vraiment des réponses à ses questions. Comment Axel s'était-il retrouvé dans la maison, pourquoi se comportait-il de cette façon, y avait-il un moyen de le libérer ?

Parce que sa façon d'agir était particulière. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas simplement sauvé Sora lui-même, si c'était ce qu'il voulait faire ? Au lieu de ça, il avait réveillé Roxas, et il n'était intervenu que quand Lex s'en était pris à lui. Roxas pensait qu'Axel agissait sous certaines contraintes dont il ne comprenait pas le fonctionnement. Et qu'est-ce qui se cachait derrière les rumeurs de drames concernant la maison ? Axel en avait-il été responsable, ou était-ce autre chose ? Ceci l'inquiétait, pour leur sécurité à tous. Ce ne serait pas difficile de faire craquer sa mère.

- Ça ne devrait rien lui faire du tout. Nous pouvons nous contenter d'une discussion. Tout ce qu'il aura à faire sera de nous parler. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ses entraves l'empêcheraient de parler.

Zexion sourit, enchanté à l'idée d'essayer un sort de haut niveau.

- Et je pourrais me servir de ça pour ma thèse. On fait ça ce soir ?

- Zexion, tu es sûr ? Demanda timidement Demyx. Il était le plus timoré des deux, dans beaucoup de domaines.

- Et si tu le mettais en colère ?

Zexion haussa les épaules.

- Je peux contenir une salamandre le temps de quitter la maison, si elle devient difficile. Après quoi le sort d'attachement le maintiendra à l'intérieur. S'il dure depuis des siècles, je ne serai pas capable de le briser.

Zexion paraissait tout à fait confiant, et Roxas sentit ses réticences disparaître. Le geek savait manifestement ce qu'il faisait. Du moment que ça ne faisait pas de mal à Axel, où était le problème ?

- D'accord, du moment qu'Axel n'est pas blessé.

Après ce qu'il avait fait pour arrêter Lex, Roxas et Sora devaient une fière chandelle à Axel. Même si Sora ne se rappelait de rien. Roxas avait décidé de lui mentir un peu sur ce point, et il lui avait dit que c'était lui que Lex avait touché, et qu'Axel s'était débarrassé de lui. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, Sora ferait probablement des cauchemars, et ne se serait plus laissé approcher par Riku. Or, il pensait que Sora lui plaisait vraiment. C'était un peu bizarre, d'ailleurs. Dans son ancienne école, un garçon aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'admettre qu'il aimait un autre garçon, et Roxas pensait que Riku ne cherchait pas à s'en cacher.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a tellement de gays dans cette école ? Marmonna-t-il, un peu pour lui-même, sans penser que quelqu'un allait l'entendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Demyx rigoler.

- Oh, pardon.

Il jeta un œil aux deux frères, espérant qu'il ne les avait pas offensés, et fut surpris de voir Zexion sourire, l'air amusé.

- Ça paraît évident, si tu y réfléchis, dit le garçon, et Roxas cligna des yeux, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Combien y a-t-il d'élèves dans l'école ?

- Euh... Cinquante-deux, répondit prudemment Roxas, qui n'y comprenait définitivement rien. Zexion le regardait comme s'il avait été un élève particulièrement lent.

- Et il y a combien de filles ?

- Onze... oh !

Roxas rougit en comprenant la nature du problème.

- Je... Comment ça se fait ?

Zexion haussa les épaules et Demyx fut à nouveau pris d'un fou rire.

- Nos parents sont maudits des dieux ? Qui sait ? La plupart des mecs iront ses trouver des femmes ailleurs, sans doute, mais pour l'instant, on s'amuse ensemble ou on reste vierge. Kairi et Selphie sont déjà prises.

Les deux filles du groupe qui avaient leur âge avaient déjà un petit ami stable, et les plus jeunes l'étaient beaucoup trop pour n'était-ce qu'y penser.

- On n'en parle pas à nos parents, bien sûr, mais la plupart d'entre eux comprennent la situation. Apparemment, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Sauf que la dernière fois, je crois qu'il y avait trop de filles.

- Cet endroit est si isolé, murmura Roxas pour lui-même, et Zexion approuva.

Le village était presque sur une île, rattachée au continent seulement par une péninsule. Les commerçants venaient une fois par an, et le reste du temps, le village vivait en autarcie.

La plupart des gens sur l'île étaient des pêcheurs et des fermiers, plus une poignée d'autres professions qui faisaient tourner la ville... Un forgeron, un tonnelier, un maréchal-ferrant ... ça fonctionnait remarquablement bien, mais Roxas comprenait que pour les garçons de la ville, se trouver des femmes allait être difficile.

Il haussa les épaules. Le professeur entra et le cours commença. S'il devait rester, il était dans le même bateau. Peut-être qu'il finirait aussi par devoir aller se chercher une épouse ailleurs, bien que l'idée lui paraissait peu tentante. Il aimait bien les filles mais...

Ss pensées dérivèrent vers une paire d'yeux verts et brillants, et des cheveux rouges. Axel était peut-être aussi hors de portée que la lune, mais... Il était beau. Tellement beau.

.VIII.

_Tenter de me confiner à l'intérieur de la maison est un acte hostile. Je serai libre d'agir librement contre celui qui le commettra._

_Oh, enfant, je vais te faire mal._

.XIII.

- Voilà les flammes perpétuelles.

Roxas montra du doigt le curieux phénomène, un peu mal à l'aise. Le feu craquait et faisait des étincelles, l'air en colère. Mais Zexion n'avait probablement pas tort, il ne faisait que... Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit déjà ? Humaniser ? Une expression de geek. Zexion regarda le feu de près et se renfrogna légèrement.

- Esprit du Feu, d'accord, mais... Il a l'air puissant.

Il hésita un instant, puis haussa les épaules.

- Mais ce doit être une salamandre. Un inferno ne pourrait pas se comporter de la manière que tu as décrite.

Il ouvrit son livre au sortilège d'entrave de salamandre. Il se mit à incanter, dans un dialecte archaïque, et Roxas sentait l'énergie s'accumuler autour de lui. Elle était forte et confiante, exactement ce qu'il fallait pour créer un lien. Roxas avait toujours été assez sensible aux mouvements d'énergie magique, et il pouvait dire que le sort de Zexion était parfait.

Mais il regardait le feu, et Zexion non. Et le feu faisait rage.

- Zex... commença-t-il.

Il fit un bond en arrière avec un cri alors que les flammes explosaient dans l'âtre et mettaient le feu au livre de Zexion. Les pages s'enflammèrent comme si elles avaient été trempées dans de l'essence, et Zexion le lâcha juste à temps avant qu'il ne le brûle lui-aussi.

- Mon livre !

Il était horrifié et furieux, détruire un livre !

- Comment as-tu... Hrrrrrk !

Axel se matérialisa brusquement, et sous le regard horrifié de Roxas, saisit le garçon à la gorge et le plaqua négligemment contre un mur. Il souriait et son regard était aussi brutal et inhumain que quand il avait brûlé Lex.

- Une lampe, c'est ça ?!

Les yeux de Zexion s'écarquillèrent et Roxas déglutit, il se demandait comment Axel avait entendu ça.

- Rien qu'une chose dont on use et abuse et qu'on laisse derrière soi à pourrir quand on meurt, c'est ça ?

Axel relâcha la gorge du garçon pour laisser ses mains glisser sur son corps, comme celles d'un amant, et Zexion cria faiblement, tandis qu'elles laissaient derrière elles des brûlures, et faisaient des trous dans ses habits mais sans y mettre le feu.

- Enfant, tu n'as aucune idée du nombre de personnes que j'ai tuées, pour bien moins que ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui.

Roxas sut alors, avec une clarté horrible, qu'Axel tuerait Zexion s'il ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter.

- Axel, arrête ! Arrête ça ! Cria-t-il en courant jusqu'à l'esprit du feu dont il saisit les vêtements des deux mains. Axel était chaud mais pas brûlant... Mais l'esprit du Feu l'ignora, il fixait Zexion avec colère.

- AXEL !

Roxas agit, sur une impulsion sauvage, en plongeant ses mains dans les cheveux rouges et ébouriffés avant de tirer Axel vers lui et d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser sembla durer une éternité. Roxas s'étrangla presque quand une bouffée d'air chaud envahit ses poumons. Les lèvres d'Axel avaient un goût de soufre, de métal et de fumée. Mais c'était... bon. Intoxiquant. Les mains d'Axel relâchèrent Zexion, qui fut totalement oublié pour un instant. Zexion et Demyx se précipitèrent vers la porte, mais ni Axel ni Roxas ne le remarquèrent, il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que leur petit monde à eux.

Le baiser finit par être rompu lorsque Roxas eut besoin de respirer, et il recula avec un petit cri. Axel le regardait simplement, ses grands yeux verts largement écarquillés et emplis d'émotion.

- Pourquoi... pourquoi tu..., Murmura Axel, mais son expression se durcit soudain.

- Tu... Tu me mens. Tu as fait ça pour qu'ils puissent s'échapper.

Il tourna un regard furieux vers la porte d'entrée ouverte, mais Demyx et Zexion étaient en sécurité hors de la maison, là où il ne pouvait les suivre.

- Je te hais.

Le ton d'Axel était froid, profondément amer, mais Roxas pouvait entendre la douleur sous l'amertume.

- Non !

Il étreignit Axel qui, surpris, se raidit.

- Je... Je t'aime bien, Axel. Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup. Tu as sauvé Sora alors que tu n'avais pas à le faire. S'il te plaît, je suis désolé ! J'ai laissé Zexion essayer de t'entraver. Je voulais juste te connaître mieux. Pardonne-moi.

Roxas leva la tête, croisant à nouveau les prunelles vertes. Axel le fixa, le regard pénétrant, et il lut une étrange incertitude sur son visage.

- Si tu veux en savoir plus à mon sujet, trouve ses papiers, finit-il par dire d'une voix basse et enrouée. Si tu penses que ça vaut la peine de chercher.

Et soudain, il disparut, laissant Roxas étreindre le vide.

- Roxas, sors de là !

Ses yeux papillotèrent en entendant l'appel quasi-hystérique de Zexion, et il sortit rejoindre les deux autres garçons à l'extérieur.

- Ce n'était pas une salamandre ! Ce n'était pas un inferno ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Euh... Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire, c'est toi le geek.

Roxas regretta immédiatement ses paroles quand Zexion lui lança un regard noir avant de s'éloigner en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de son livre. Demyx haussa les épaules, un peu embarrassé, et suivit son frère. Roxas les regarda partir, mais son esprit était ailleurs.

Si Axel n'était ni une salamandre, ni un inferno... Qu'était-il ? Les hauts élémentaires étaient supposés être immunisés contre les entraves.

Pas vrai ?

* * *

**Dans le chapitre suivant, le mystère qui entoure l'histoire d'Axel ainsi que ses origines sera enfin dissipé ! A dimanche, et merci pour toutes vos reviews (en particulier Serya-chan et DuncanHeart ;-) )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur :** Aria6

**Traduction :** Ariani Lee

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire n'est plus disponible sur le site car l'auteur a décidé d'en faire un projet original dans le but de le publier. Elle m'a néanmoins fait la grâce de m'autoriser à le traduire malgré tout. Les personnages extraits du jeu Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à leur créateur, et ni Aria6 ni moi-même ne tirons d'autre profit de cette fiction que vos reviews

**Résumé : **Un esprit ancien est piégé dans une maison, obligé de veiller sur la famille... Il dort en attendant son retour.

**Pairings :** AkuRoku, SoRiku

**Rating :** M

**Titre original :** Spirit of Fire

**Esprit du Feu**

**Chapitre 5**

_J'ai dansé dans le soleil levant, au-dessus d'un lac de feu. Le soleil, le glorieux soleil... Le plus grand de tous les feux, qui me réchauffait d'en haut, tandis que le feu de ma « maison » m'éclairait d'en bas. Je me tordais et tourbillonnais, et le feu tournoya et m'éclaboussa, et je ris. Si libre, si beau, si libre !_

_Mais quelqu'un m'observait. Qui ? La danse ralentit tandis que je regardais attentivement autour de moi, essayant de comprendre. Ça ne ressemblait pas à un autre élémentaire. Ça ressemblait à des... mortels ?_

_D'amusantes créatures me regardaient. Je les connaissais, cependant. Tous ceux de mon espèce les connaissaient... Etranges créatures, qui nous parlaient quelquefois et dont nous pouvions prendre l'apparence si nous le voulions. Je m'approchai, curieux, mais ils s'enfuirent en courant, terrifiés. Quel ennui. Mais l'un d'entre eux se tenait toujours là. Un garçon mince avec de longs cheveux blonds, qui se balançait et s'appuyait sur une canne pour se tenir droit. Si fragile et si beau. J'aurais pu le détruire sans même y faire attention mais il ne faisait que me regarder, pas du tout effrayé._

_- Va-tu me tuer, maintenant ? Me demanda-t-il calmement. Je vacillai, réfléchissant, puis me condensai en une forme humaine pour lui parler. Il me regarda, ses yeux s'écarquillant lorsque je secouai ma crinière de cheveux rouges et hérissés, avant de lui sourire. _

_- Tu serais plutôt ennuyeux, mort. Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?_

_C'était curieux. Bien que ce fut un endroit où les humains étaient toujours venus, quand ils voulaient adresser une supplique à l'un d'entre nous. Mais... Plus personne n'était venu depuis des millénaires._

_- J'étais curieux. Je voulais en savoir plus sur ton espèce._

_Il sourit et me tendit la main._

_- Amis ?_

_Je considérai l'offre, surpris. J'avais des tas d'amis, ou du moins le supposai-je... Tous les membres de mon espèce. Mais jamais je n'aurai imaginé qu'un mortel puisse faire une telle offre. Il était un battement d'ailes de mouche à côté de moi, mais pourquoi pas ?_

_- Amis._

_Je serrai sa main avec un sourire._

_C'était le commencement de quelque chose d'intéressant, je pouvais le sentir._

Axel s'assit sur les nattes et enfouit son visage dans ses mains un instant. Sa mémoire était parfaite, et les souvenirs étaient une torture.

- Menteur, menteur, souffla-t-il doucement, tandis qu'une larme tombait de sa joue et faisait un trou dans la natte.

- « Amis pour toujours », ça n'a pas duré bien longtemps, hein ?

Comme il se languissait de ce lac de flammes, cette époque dans le soleil. Etre libre de bouger et d'être ce pour quoi il était fait... Pas une créature pathétique piégée loin de chez elle. Il se recula et appuya sa tête et son dos au mur derrière lui. D'autres larmes brûlantes sillonnaient ses joues pâles.

- Rien qu'une chose, comme une lampe. Que tu peux laisser pourrir derrière toi quand tu meurs et que tu t'en va. Je te hais. Je te hais tellement.

Mais sa haine n'avait plus aucune force, et son objet était parti dans un endroit où il ne pouvait l'atteindre. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était passer sa colère sur des étrangers et souffrir. Et rêver de jours meilleurs.

.XIII.

Roxas fouillait le bureau plus sérieusement. Où les papiers qu'Axel avait mentionnés pouvaient-ils bien être ? Il avait cherché presque toute la journée et il n'arrivait à rien. Ils devaient être bien cachés.

- Je vais les trouver, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Il était presque obsédé. Il résoudrait l'énigme qu'était Axel. Roxas avait besoin de connaître son histoire, besoin de savoir comment il s'était retrouvé lié à cette maison. Il avait besoin de tout savoir. Mais où étaient ces foutus papiers ?

- Roxas, Sora !

Il grimaça en entendant sa mère appeler et descendit les escaliers. Elle portait un sac à dos et un chapeau de soleil. Il cligna des paupières, surpris.

- Je pars un mois, à peu près. Allez à l'école et soyez sages ou je vous corrigerai en rentrant.

Roxas poussa un cri étranglé.

- Qu... Quoi ? Maman ?

Il jeta un œil par la porte d'entrée et eut un autre choc en voyant un âne, attelé à une charrette.

- Maman, où est-ce que tu vas ?

Elle avait l'air déterminé. Sora la regardait, les yeux écarquillés.

- En ville, chercher un sorcier qui nous débarrassera de ce problème une fois pour toute ! Je ne peux pas laisser des enfants être attaqués sous mon toit.

Roxas frémit. Bien sûr, elle était au courant de ce qui était arrivé à Zexion. Il n'aurait pas pu lui mentir, là-dessus, s'il l'avait voulu... Comment expliquer toutes ces brûlures à ses parents sans passer pour un crétin ? Je jouais avec des allumettes, assis dans un tas de feuilles mortes ? Ouais.

- Axel a été provoqué, maman, dit Roxas sans guère d'espoir.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Ca m'est égal. Je ne veux pas de cette chose dans ma maison. Qui a intérêt à être propre à mon retour, d'ailleurs.

Sora trouva enfin quelque chose à dire.

- Mais maman ! C'est dangereux ! Tu ne devrais pas voyager seule.

Bien qu'en fait, elle était déjà pratiquement venue seule. Deux enfants, ce n'était pas vraiment une sécurité, même des adolescents. Elle renifla.

- La route est sûre depuis des générations. Soyez tranquilles, tout se passera bien.

Et sur ces mots, elle grimpa dans la charrette.

- Et je vais faire quelques affaires en achetant certaines choses directement en ville.

C'était rassurant comme pensée, ça, même si Roxas se demandait ce qu'elle entendait par des affaires. Elle exagérait tellement, parfois... Et il était inquiet de ce qu'Axel pouvait penser.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir que l'esprit du Feu dormait dans l'âtre et n'avait rien entendu.

- Je t'avais dit que ça te plairait, sourit Sora en regardant Roxas siroter son daiquiri.

- Tu avais raison, concéda Roxas en jetant un œil autour du bar. C'était un très vieux bar en plein air, qui surplombait la mer. On y avait une vue époustouflante. Le bar en lui-même était décoré avec du bambou et des feuilles de palmier, et un grand nombre de coupes en bois. Les coupes étaient taillées en formes fantaisistes et incroyablement grandes, faites pour contenir des boissons qui se partageaient entre plusieurs personnes. Sora et Roxas en avaient une chacun, et Roxas pensa que si ils en venaient à bout, ils seraient plus qu'un peu beurrés. C'étaient des cocktails à base de rhum faits pour quatre personnes.

- Le meilleur endroit de l'île, dit Riku avec un rictus, avant de boire une longue gorgée avec sa paille.

- Depuis des générations, on vient tous se murger ici, prendre un bain de minuit et faire l'amour sur la plage.

- _Sex on the beach_, trop cool ! Dit Sora d'une voix joyeuse, faisant se tourner vers lui les deux autres garçons. Mais il regardait la carte.

- J'en veux !

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je... euh, laisse tomber, marmonna Riku. Ses joues se colorèrent de rose.

Roxas sourit malicieusement.

- Dis-nous à quoi tu pensais, Riku, s'il te plaît, dit-il d'un ton cajoleur et Riku lui lança un regard noir et Sora cligna des paupières, perplexe.

- Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas plutôt de votre mère ? Elle est rentrée ?

Ca faisait presque un mois.

- Et vous avez eu d'autres problèmes avec l'esprit du Feu ?

- Non et non.

Roxas se renfrogna un peu à cette pensée.

- J'espère que maman va bien. Axel reste dans le coin, mais on ne le voit presque jamais. J'aimerais le voir plus... Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé ces papiers dont il a parlé et pourtant j'ai cherché dans tous les endroits possibles et imaginables. J'ai même vérifié que le secrétaire n'avait pas de compartiment secret.

Ce serait super cliché, mais Axel était là depuis vraiment très longtemps. A l'époque, l'idée était peut-être neuve et super originale. Riku eut un regard pensif et Sora avala une gorgée de son cocktail.

- Tu sais, tu devrais peut-être demander au menuisier de jeter un œil. C'est vrai que ça peut paraître évident mais il y a peut-être un double fond trop bien caché pour que tu puisses le trouver.

Roxas réfléchit un instant, puis admit que Riku marquait un point. Il ne connaissait rien à la menuiserie. Ce serait sans doute payant, ceci dit.

- Tu as peut-être raison. Je lui parlerai demain.

Il était beaucoup trop tard pour le faire ce soir.

- Euh...

Roxas regarda, un peu mal à l'aise, Riku poser un regard tendre sur Sora qui se balançait doucement. Puis, Riku passa un bras autour des épaules de Sora et déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe. Sora n'eut pas l'air contrarié... Il s'appuya contre l'argenté, le regard embrumé et soupirant presque. Roxas réfléchit rapidement, que faire ? En tant que frère, protecteur, il aurait dû insister pour ramener Sora à la maison sur l'instant. Il commençait à être ivre, et Riku semblait en être au même point même s'il le montrait moins. Murge, baignade, et sexe sur la plage, ugh. D'un autre côté, Sora finirait bien par se faire déniaiser un jour ou l'autre. Et Riku lui plaisait, et il plaisait à Riku alors...

- Je vais rentrer, moi. Prenez votre temps, les gars.

En passant, Roxas s'arrêta à hauteur de Riku pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Et si tu lui fais du mal, je te les coupe.

Roxas sourit en entendant Riku bégayer quelque chose derrière lui et Sora émit un bruit doux et un peu confus. Avec un peu de chance, Riku l'aurait pris au sérieux.

Il pensait ce qu'il avait dit.

.VIII.

_Oh, c'est mignon. J'aimerais bien pouvoir partager un bol de ce truc avec Roxas. Ca serait une soirée amusante. Si seulement je pouvais quitter cette foutue maison._

_Je me demande si on pourrait se faire le nôtre ? Ca fait si longtemps que personne ne m'a offert quelque chose à boire ou à manger, et je ne peux pas juste me servir. Hmm. Peut-être que je lui en parlerai. Je me demande quand même ce que leur mère est partie faire en ville._

_Oh, j'imagine que je finirai par le savoir._

.XIII.

- Hmmm.

L'homme d'âge mûr qui officiait au village en tant que menuisier, fit courir ses mains expertes sur le secrétaire. Il n'avait pas eu peur d'entrer dans la maison, contrairement à la plupart des habitants, même si le service coûtait un bras.

- Superbe pièce. 'Vaudrait une petite fortune en ville, vous savez ? On n'en fait plus, des comme ça.

Roxas faillit dire qu'il n'en avait cure mais se retint. L'homme connaissait manifestement son métier et ne perdait pas de temps. Il donnait de petits coups sur le meuble, ouvrait les tiroirs et les examinait.

- Bon, celui-là, maintenant...

Il ouvrit un tiroir et le retira complètement et fit un geste bizarre, à l'arrière. Roxas resta bouche bée en voyant un compartiment caché s'ouvrir... mais...

- Il n'y a rien là-dedans.

Roxas ne put s'empêcher de se sentir exagérément déçu. L'homme rit légèrement, et Roxas le regarda d'un air interrogateur lorsqu'il sortit de son étui une longue épingle.

- Ah, j'ai déjà eu affaire à ces vieux meubles. C'était presque un art que de fabriquer des compartiments cachés à l'époque.

Il introduisit l'épingle dans un trou minuscule et, comme pour appuyer ses paroles, un second double fond s'ouvrit avec un grincement. Roxas retint une exclamation en voyant apparaître une épaisse liasse de papiers, et des petits objets métalliques. Il avait envie de s'en saisir, mais il se contint et regarda le menuisier les sortir de leur cache et les déposer précautionneusement sur le bureau pour lui. Il commença à feuilleter les papiers pendant que l'artisan remettait les choses en place.

-Autre chose pour ton service, petit ?

- Non, merci beaucoup !

Roxas se sentait très reconnaissant, en fait, et le menuisier agita la main avec un sourire.

- Ce n'était rien.

Il s'en alla aussitôt... Il avait déjà été payé... Et Roxas s'assit en face du bureau pour jeter un œil aux trésors qu'il avait découverts.

.VIII.

_C'est de la triche._

_Bah. Je suppose que c'était trop difficile pour lui. Et il a assez essayé, je dois lui reconnaître ça._

.XIII.

Son attention fut d'abord retenue par les objets métalliques, et ses yeux s'élargirent lorsqu'il les examina. Il y avait là des broches, des épingles, des pendentifs, qui représentaient tous la même roue de métal que son propre collier, et sertis de petits rubis. Était-ce ainsi qu'Axel avait entendu Zexion, alors qu'il était hors de la maison ? Son propre bijou permettait-il d'une certaine façon à l'esprit du Feu de le suivre ? Roxas effleura la petite roue métallique, se demandant s'il fallait l'enlever, mais finalement, le laissa autour de son cou. Si Axel le suivait réellement, alors il serait cruel de l'en empêcher, surtout qu'il n'avait créé aucun problème à l'extérieur de la maison.

Il regarda ensuite les feuillets et retint un grognement. Ils étaient aussi vétustes que les livres qui se trouvaient dans la pièce et, pire encore, ils étaient écrits à la main. Et l'écriture manuscrite n'était pas des meilleures. Saisissant un crayon et une feuille de papier, il commença à les traduire.

Cela prenait énormément de temps, et à la tombée du jour, il n'avait traduit que quelques feuilles. La plupart constituaient un journal... Quelques unes étaient couvertes de détails à propos d'un sort, puissant et inextricable, et Roxas ne savait quoi en faire. Il se dit qu'il les montrerait à Zexion. Il lut la dernière page qu'il avait terminé de traduire, déglutissant avec difficulté.

_Je suis tellement désolé, Axel._

_Tu as toujours été mon meilleur ami, et tu ne tu ne te montres même pas. Je suis sur mon lit de mort, et pourtant, tu ne dis mot. Je sais que tu es là, pourquoi refuses-tu de m'adresser la parole ? Même si c'est pour me dire que tu me hais ?_

_Mon magnifique terra flamma. C'est difficile de croire que l'entrave fonctionne. Mais tu veilleras sur mes enfants, à présent... Et ça, ça vaut n'importe quoi. Je sais ce que Montegran leur ferait s'il en avait la possibilité. Tu empêcheras ça. Je peux laisser ça entre tes mains._

_Merci de t'occuper d'eux, Axel, et je te demande pardon._

- Terra flamma, souffla Roxas, qui se souvenait de ce qu'il avait lu dans le livre de magie élémentaire de Zexion. Ce sorcier avait-il été complètement fou ? Ou juste désespéré ? Se pouvait-il qu'Axel soit réellement un terra flamma ?

- Ouais, c'est moi.

Roxas sursauta et vit Axel qui se tenait penché contre le bureau. L'esprit du Feu lui fit la grâce d'un sourire fatigué.

- Comme la puissance est tombée bas.

- Tu...

Roxas déglutit, alors que son regard rencontrait les yeux verts et tristes. Il paraissait déprimé.

- Tu es vraiment un terra flamma ? Un feu de la terre ?

Axel se contenta de le regarder pendant un instant, puis acquiesça.

- Je devrais danser dans des courants de lave, jouer dans les volcans et voyager dans le cœur du monde. Tu peux comprendre pourquoi je ne suis pas particulièrement enthousiaste.

Le ton était léger, mais il ne trompait ni l'un ni l'autre. Ses yeux brûlaient d'une colère profonde, mais qui se changea rapidement en tristesse.

- Donc tu sais, maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Euh...

Roxas se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pensé qu'à découvrir la vérité au sujet d'Axel. Qu'allait-il faire, maintenant qu'il savait ?

- Je vais trouver un moyen de te libérer.

Axel le surprit en lui répondant d'un rire froid et amer.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Je te crois.

Roxas se renfrogna, se sentant presque vexé quand Axel lui lança un regard caustique.

- Et la marmotte, elle emballe le chocolat dans le papier d'alu.

Roxas ne comprenait rien. Mais l'incrédulité d'Axel était évidente.

- Vraiment, je le pense ! Je trouverai comment rompre ce sort.

Axel soupira, et Roxas reçut une rafale d'air chaud.

- Roxas, je t'aime bien. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais c'est vrai. Alors ne te rends pas ridicule.

Roxas rougit mais redressa le menton alors qu'il poursuivait.

- Comment va-tu t'y prendre ? Tu vas étudier la magie pendant cinquante ans pour devenir capable de le faire toi-même ? L'homme qui a fait ça était un prodige, un maître mage comme on en voit une fois toutes les cinq générations. Trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire ? Désolé de te dire ça, Roxas, mais tu ne saurais payer un sorcier suffisamment pour qu'il accepte de faire ça.

Axel sourit, rêveusement.

- Si j'étais libre, je serais capable de transformer cette île en un tas de décombres fondus. Je pourrais invoquer un volcan, ou la faire sombrer dans l'océan.

Roxas frémit face à son regard inhumain.

- Tu pourrais... promettre de ne pas le faire, parvint-il à dire, et Axel cligna des yeux, redevenant normal tandis qu'il se concentrait sur lui.

- Un vrai sorcier rirait de t'entendre parler ainsi. Il est impossible de me forcer à tenir une promesse sans m'entraver. Et les élémentaires mentent beaucoup.

Il soupira à nouveau, fermant les yeux et appuyant sa tête contre le mur.

- Non. Je resterai ici jusqu'à ce que je devienne complètement fou. Et quand ça arrivera, mes énergies finiront par se dissiper. Et ce sera fini.

- Tu mourras ?

Roxas pâlit à cette idée. Cela se produirait sans doute longtemps après sa mort mais ce qu'Axel décrivait là n'en était pas moins horrible pour autant. Axel secoua la tête.

- Pas de la façon que tu crois. Les esprits du Feu ne sont pas censés mourir, jamais, alors nous ne mourons pas comme vous, les humains, mourez. Vous avez des âmes qui doivent allez quelque part. Je m'évanouirai, c'est tout. Je disparaitrai comme si je n'avais jamais existé.

Roxas regarda dans ses yeux verts, sidéré qu'il puisse prendre ça avec autant de calme... Puis, il vit l'angoisse tapie dans son regard.

- C'est encore pire !

Il se précipita sur l'esprit du Feu effrayé et le serra fort contre lui.

- Il y a forcément quelque chose qu'on peut faire !

- Tu fais quelque chose, d'une certaine façon, murmura Axel qui posa ses mains sur les épaules du garçon quand il l'entendit renifler contre sa poitrine.

- Ta mère est hilarante à observer, et toi et Sora, vous êtes mignons. C'est bizarre. Je n'ai pas envie de leur faire de mal. Peut-être que je me sentais seul, à ne faire que dormir dans le feu. C'est agréable de vous avoir dans le coin, tous les trois.

Il recula, comme distrait par quelque chose.

- Ta mère est rentrée. Il y a un sorcier avec elle ?

Axel paraissait déconcerté, mais il pouvait sentir sa puissance de là où il était alors le magicien en question devait être relativement fort. Les yeux de Roxas s'écarquillèrent quand il se souvint.

- Ne te fâche pas, s'il te plaît.

Axel avait l'air amusé, ce que Roxas décida d'interpréter comme une réponse favorable.

- Maman... En fait... Après ce que tu as fait à Zexion, elle a décidé de trouver un sorcier pour t'exorciser. Ne le tue pas. S'il te plaît ?

Le sourire d'Axel se fit mauvais, et Roxas frémit.

- Roxas, s'il se risque à s'en prendre de quelque façon que ce soit à moi, à toi où à la maison elle-même, je le réduirai en une flaque de sang si vite que ça te donnera le vertige.

Roxas frissonna faiblement en entendant la mortelle sincérité qui transparaissait dans sa voix, mais il le vit sourire d'un air léger, comme si, à nouveau, tout cela l'amusait.

- Je ne m'inquièterais pas, si j'étais toi. D'après ce que je peux en dire, ce mage a l'air d'être d'un assez bon niveau, alors ce n'est sans doute pas un imbécile comme ton copain Zexion. Ca pourrait être amusant.

Et il s'évanouit dans un nuage d'étincelles avant que Roxas ait pu lui demander de quel genre d'amusement il parlait.

- J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de faire ça, se plaignit-il à l'espace laissé vide avant de secouer la tête et de se hâter de descendre. Il entendit sa mère parler à Sora, et une autre voix féminine qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le sorcier était une femme ?

Quand il la vit, Roxas battit des paupières. Elle était mince et vieille, avec des cheveux brun foncé et un visage rond, vêtue de bleu clair. Des symboles d'eau et de glace ornaient sa cape. C'était étonnamment intelligent de la part de sa mère d'avoir choisi une sorcière spécialisée dans l'élément opposé pour s'occuper d'Axel. Mais ce n'était pas comme si ça allait changer quelque chose. Elle regardait le feu, les sourcils froncés.

- Maman ! Je sais ce qu'est Axel, maintenant ! Dit Roxas, s'attirant l'attention de la magicienne et un regard mécontent de sa mère.

- C'est un terra flamma.

Aussitôt, la sorcière se désintéressa totalement de lui.

- Jeune sot, c'est impossible.

Elle se retourna vers le feu et la mâchoire de Roxas s'ouvrit en grand. Ce n'était pas la réaction qu'il attendait.

- Un esprit puissant, cependant. Je ressens de fortes émanations. Peut-être un inferno.

- Quoi ? Non... c'est vraiment..., commença Roxas, mais sa mère lui cloua sèchement le bec.

- Laisse le mage faire son travail, Roxas.

Elle serra une main sur son épaule et il y avait un regard dans ses yeux qui promettait une sévère correction s'il n'obéissait pas. Abandonnant, Roxas se contenta d'observer en silence la magicienne qui déployait ses sens pour faire une reconnaissance. Sora tenta de lui poser une question mais sa mère le fit taire à son tour.

La sorcière finit par émettre un bruit sifflant, avant de se diriger vivement vers la porte.

- La plupart des sorts d'entrave sont très spécifiques, commença-t-elle à expliquer à l'assistance. Ils servent habituellement à garder un élémentaire confiné dans une certaine zone, ou lié à une certaine personne, ou bien les deux. Vu que vos enfants ont pu se sauver en fuyant hors de la maison, j'aurais tendance à supposer que celui-ci est lié à l'endroit. Donc, je commencerai à travailler depuis l'extérieur.

Roxas se détendit en comprenant ce qu'Axel voulait dire quand il avait parlé d'un sorcier plus intelligent que Zexion. Il était à peu près sûr qu'elle avait raison et qu'elle serait parfaitement en sécurité tant qu'elle n'entrerait pas dans la maison.

- Maintenant, pour commencer...

Elle sortit d'une de ses poches un pendentif serti d'une pierre bleu foncé et entama un sort d'invocation. Roxas cligna des yeux en voyant une petite ondine prendre forme et vie à ses pieds. Elle avait l'aspect d'une grosse grenouille et semblait contrariée de se retrouver au sec.

- Va dans la maison, et cherche.

L'ondine regarda la maison et émit un coassement mécontent avant de se diriger prudemment vers la porte. Elle fit une pause sur le seuil et coassa à nouveau.

- J'ai dit : va !

La créature fit un pas dans la maison et se dissout aussitôt dans une bouffée de vapeur avec un cri pathétique.

- Il faut quelque chose de plus fort.

La magicienne se concentra et fit apparaître une autre ondine, beaucoup plus grande, qui ressemblait à une grande vague.

Roxas, Sora et leur mère observèrent, fascinés, la kyrielle d'élémentaires, qui devenaient de plus en plus puissants, disparaître avec un cri faible et triste dès qu'ils passaient le pas de la porte. La sorcière paraissait à la fois motivée et stupéfiée par la résistance qu'elle rencontrait.

- Il ne se montre même pas !

Elle lançait à la maison des regards noirs.

- Une salamandre où un inferno aurait au moins dû prendre forme devant moi maintenant. Mais ça ne peut pas être un terra flamma, ce serait absurde.

Elle commença une nouvelle invocation beaucoup plus complexe, et ce qui apparut cette fois fut un revenant de glace. Il portait une espèce d'armure de glace et posa sur eux un regard vitreux dont l'expression indiquait qu'il les tuerait tous volontiers s'il en avait l'occasion.

- Entre dans la maison.

Le revenant se retourna pour regarder la bâtisse et s'arrêta, puis, parla. Il était le premier élémentaire invoqué par la sorcière à le faire.

- Maîtresse. Je ne suis pas de taille.

Sa voix ressemblait à un craquement de branches, et la sorcière se renfrogna. Roxas se demanda brièvement quelle était la puissance de cette créature. Equivalente à celle d'un inferno ? Il n'avait pas lu ce qui concernait les élémentaires aquatiques alors il n'en avait aucune idée.

- Va ! Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix cassante, et le revenant obéit, avec un bruit qui ressemblait à un rire. Et Axel apparut sur le pas de la porte quand il essaya de s'y engager. Un éclair de feu jaillit soudainement, et Roxas sentit l'air chaud de là où il était lorsque le revenant s'évanouit dans un nuage de vapeur. Axel croisa les bras et regarda la magicienne en souriant, un sourire inquiétant.

- Entrez donc, ma Dame. Je vous accueillerai chaleureusement, chantonna-t-il, et elle recula, l'appréhension se lisant sur son visage. Puis, elle se stabilisa et braqua son regard sur lui.

- Quel genre d'élémentaire es-tu ? Parle ! Exigea-t-elle, malgré la peur latente qui perçait dans sa voix.

La question sembla ennuyer Axel.

- Vous devriez essayer d'écouter Roxas. Il n'est pas stupide, vous savez ?

Et Axel s'évanouit à nouveau dans un tourbillon d'étincelles. La magicienne prit une profonde inspiration avant de baisser les yeux sur Roxas.

- Qu'avais-tu à dire au sujet des terra flammas ?

Roxas soupira, et commença à expliquer...


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur :** Aria6

**Traduction :** Ariani Lee

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire n'est plus disponible sur le site car l'auteur a décidé d'en faire un projet original dans le but de le publier. Elle m'a néanmoins fait la grâce de m'autoriser à le traduire malgré tout. Les personnages extraits du jeu Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à leur créateur, et ni Aria6 ni moi-même ne tirons d'autre profit de cette fiction que vos reviews

**Résumé : **Un esprit ancien est piégé dans une maison, obligé de veiller sur la famille... Il dort en attendant son retour.

**Pairings :** AkuRoku, SoRiku

**Rating :** M

**Titre original :** Spirit of Fire

**Esprit du Feu**

**Chapitre 6**

- Cet homme était-il complètement fou ? Marmonna la sorcière en parcourant les papiers que Roxas lui avait donnés.

- C'est extrêmement bien fait, mais oser une telle chose !

Ils étaient tous à la Ratière, où la vieille femme administrait à sa confiance ébranlée quelques remontants lourdement alcoolisés. Son nom, qui vint à un moment dans la conversation, était Tanis et en fait, elle avait l'air assez gentille, d'une façon un peu vive. Elle leur avait offert la première tournée de boissons.

- Comment a-t-il fait ça ? Les livres disent tous que les terra flammas ne peuvent être contraints, demanda Roxas, et Tanis soupira en prélevant une des petites roues métalliques.

- Ces choses y sont pour beaucoup. Je pense qu'il doit y en avoir partout dans la maison, scellées dans les pierres. Ils ont absorbé l'essence même du terra flamma... Ils ont dû être créés très longtemps à l'avance, pour ne pas le laisser réaliser ce qui se passait.

Roxas cligna des yeux.

- Axel a été trahi.

C'était la seule façon dont il parvenait à envisager les choses. Le sorcier avait soigneusement pompé son énergie, en imprégnant les petites breloques pour mettre en place le sortilège qui l'avait emprisonné. Il n'avait pu le faire que parce qu'Axel pensait qu'il était son ami. Tanis eut l'air ennuyée et secoua la tête.

- Axel est un esprit du Feu, Roxas. De tout temps, nous avons enchaîné des élémentaires au gré de notre volonté. La seule différence est le degré de pouvoir.

Roxas ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, protesta-t-il avec chaleur, en essayant de se débarrasser de la main de sa mère qui s'était refermée sur son épaule.

- Axel est une personne ! Et il est piégé dans notre maison depuis des siècles. C'est cruel.

La magicienne semblait prête à émettre une objection, mais elle soupira.

- Roxas, je ne te contredirai pas en ce qui concerne la personnalité d'Axel, bien qu'il n'ait pas d'âme. Terra flamma... On en sait si peu sur eux, ils pourraient être très proches d'une vraie personne. Mais peu importe, il reste un esprit du Feu. Ils sont d'une nature joueuse et ne changent jamais. J'espère que tu ne t'imagines pas qu'il peut t'aimer. Les esprits du Feu ne font pas ça.

.VIII.

_Dur mais juste. Aimer... Qu'est-ce que c'est, d'ailleurs ? Un rituel d'accouplement ? _

_Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé, avant._

.XIII.

Roxas détourna le regard, rougissant légèrement mais carrant durement la mâchoire. Même si Tanis avait raison, ça ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. Axel était... si spécial. Tout en lui l'attirait. Il était tellement beau, tellement puissant et pourtant tellement dans le besoin. Et Roxas l'appréciait, c'était tout. Il se sentait mieux quand il pensait qu'Axel était aux alentours.

- Oh, seigneur.

La sorcière interrompit sa lecture du diagramme qu'elle avait sous les yeux et laissa échapper un rire dur.

- Et voilà pourquoi il faudrait toujours demander à une tierce personne de vérifier vos plans, aussi bon que vous croyiez être.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

Roxas essaya de regarder le papier et vit qu'elle pointait son doigt sur une ligne de runes. Même avec ses connaissances limitées, il pouvait dire qu'il s'agissait d'une partie des restrictions comportementales d'Axel, mais il n'aurait pas su dire en quoi cela consistait.

- Cette erreur explique toutes les morts qui se sont produites dans votre maison.

Elle fronça les sourcils en examinant à nouveau les motifs biscornus.

- Sora est-il vraiment ton frère ?

Roxas tressaillit à cette question et sa mère se raidit à côté de lui.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Ils sont jumeaux. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? Glapit-elle et Tanis lui lança un regard inexpressif tandis que Sora rougissait.

- Ça paraît curieux qu'il n'ait donné un pendentif qu'à Roxas. Si Sora avait partagé le même sang, la lignée paternelle, il devrait un en avoir un aussi. L'esprit du Feu n'est pas lié qu'à un lieu, il l'est aussi à toutes les personnes qui portent un des ses bijoux. Il doit en faire porter à tous ceux qui sont du sang et qui entrent dans la maison.

.VIII.

_Cette femme est intelligente. Désolé, Roxas, ta mère est une traînée. Mais, hé, tu le savais. _

_Elle ne peut pas vraiment s'en empêcher__, de toute façon. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez elle. Je ne devrais jamais avoir autant de facilités à__ entrer dans la tête de quelqu'un. _

.XIII.

Roxas frémit, sa mère semblait prête à exploser, et Sora avait l'air triste, mais pas surpris par cette révélation. Roxas avait toujours un peu ressemblé à leur père, mais pas Sora, pas vraiment. Il tenait plus de leur mère. Tanis poursuivait comme si elle ne venait pas juste de lâcher une bombe sur la famille.

- Et pour les morts qu'il y a eu dans la maison, le sorcier qui a lancé ce sort a commis une erreur.

Elle toucha à nouveau les runes.

- Cette partie interdit à l'esprit du Feu de faire physiquement du mal à qui que ce soit dans la maison, à moins que la personne ne manifeste un comportement agressif envers lui, la maison ou un membre de la lignée.

Elle marqua une pause, puis ajouta avec emphase :

- **Physiquement**. Il ne peut faire aucun mal à un membre de la lignée parce qu'il est contraint à les protéger, mais il peut parfaitement infliger des blessures autres que physiques à n'importe quelle personne qui n'est pas du sang et qui entre dans la maison. Ça explique les cauchemars et les suicides. Votre Axel a tourmenté toutes personnes extérieures à la famille qui ont osé vivre là.

Sora pâlit, effrayé, et leur mère eut juste l'air en colère, mais Roxas protesta.

- Mais il n'a rien fait à maman ou à Sora.

Tanis se renfrogna, puis haussa les épaules.

- Qui peut deviner ses motivations ? Peut-être qu'il s'est entiché de toi. Et la maison est restée inhabitée pendant des siècles. Il s'ennuyait peut-être. Les esprits du Feu ne sont pas connus pour avoir une grande capacité de concentration.

.VIII.

_Aïe._

.XIII.

- Il a dit que maman était amusante à regarder, et que Sora était mignon, dit Roxas, en prenant soin de ne pas mentionner qu'il pensait qu'Axel s'amusait surtout de la capacité de sa mère à provoquer des désastres sans le faire exprès. S'il n'avait pas été de corvée de nettoyage, il aurait pu comprendre ce que ça avait de fascinant.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire ? Vous connaissez un moyen de lui rendre sa liberté ?

Tanis le regarda, les sourcils haussés.

- Libérer un terra flamma ? On ne peut pas lever le sort sans risques. Si le sort était brisé, il serait alors libre de prendre sa revanche. Personne sur cette île ne serait à l'abri.

Roxas tressaillit - c'étaient les mots d'Axel.

- Mais... Si on peut lier un terra flamma, on peut peut-être le délivrer aussi.

Elle regardait les feuilles sans les voir.

- Je vais avoir besoin d'examiner ceci davantage. Je n'avais pas prévu de rester, mais y a-t-il une auberge dans le coin ?

- Euh, non, dit Sora. Est-ce qu'Axel vous laisserait venir à la maison ?

La vieille femme frémit.

- Je préfèrerais ne pas vérifier. Vous avez bien dit qu'il y avait un shaman dans ce village ? Je vais lui faire une visite de courtoisie et voir s'il peut m'héberger.

Roxas se sentit soulagé. Il ne voulait vraiment pas voir Axel tuer quelqu'un... Enfin, sauf peut-être Lex. Ça, ça aurait été bien. Mais pas un innocent... Il savait qu'Axel avait déjà tué des gens par le passé, mais ça faisait très longtemps, ça faisait partie d'une époque lointaine et révolue. Ce serait difficile d'aimer Axel s'il faisait des choses pareilles.

Roxas se figea en réalisant ce qu'il venait juste de penser. Aimer ? Est-ce qu'il était amoureux de l'esprit du Feu ? Il ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps, mais Sora connaissait Riku depuis peu, lui aussi, et leur attitude l'un envers l'autre trahissait déjà quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié.

Il fallait qu'il en parle à Axel.

- Roxas ?

- Hum ?

Roxas regarda Sora, quittant ses devoirs des yeux. Il avait hâte d'en avoir fini, histoire de pouvoir avoir enfin une conversation privée avec Axel, mais Sora paraissait déprimé. Très déprimé.

- J'aimerais bien savoir qui est mon père.

Roxas tressaillit et tendit le bras pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de son frère. Sora s'était sûrement un peu douté de la vérité, lui aussi, mais il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à se la voir confirmée de la sorte.

- Sora, ça n'a aucune importance, qui est ton père biologique. Edward s'est occupé de nous deux, ça fait de lui notre père.

Sora soupira mais acquiesça.

Edward avait été le seul homme stable dans leur vie, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient dix ans. Un homme petit et mince, avec des cheveux blonds ébouriffés, qui venait d'une bonne famille et qui avait rencontré leur mère. Ed n'était pas son genre habituel, mais ils étaient restés ensemble assez longtemps pour donner le jour à Roxas et à Sora. Enfin, juste Roxas, si Tanis avait raison. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle l'avait trompé pendant tout ce temps. Pas vraiment le genre de choses que des adolescents ont envie de découvrir à propos de leur mère.

Mais quand il avait su qu'elle était enceinte, Edward avait commencé à faire des allées et venues. Il n'avait pas été là comme un père à proprement parler, mais de façon nettement plus constante dans leur vie que n'importe quel autre homme. Il les emmenait parfois dehors, leur achetait des vêtements ou d'autres choses, et il les avait présentés à sa famille. Ils avaient tous les deux été très tristes quand il était mort. Il avait laissé un peu d'argent à leur mère, mais il n'en avait pas fait autant pour le reste de sa famille qui du coup ne s'était pas fait un devoir de les soutenir. Roxas ne pouvait pas vraiment les en blâmer. Avoir affaire à leur mère n'avait rien d'une promenade de santé.

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Tout ce qui comptait, à présent, c'était Sora, et Roxas étreignit gentiment son jumeau pour le réconforter. Sora renifla, fit à nouveau « oui » de la tête. Il savait que Roxas avait raison.

- Alors, comment ça se passe entre toi et Riku ? Demanda Roxas, et la question eut l'effet espéré : les pensées de Sora se tournèrent entièrement vers le sujet abordé alors que ses joues rosissaient. Cela fit rire Roxas.

- Vous froissez déjà les draps ?

- Roxas ! Glapit Sora, avant de donner un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son frère.

- Non, on fait ça sur la plage, merci beaucoup.

Sora afficha un air innocent en regardant la mâchoire de Roxas se décrocher.

- Ok. Trop d'informations en une fois. Contentes**-**toi de ne pas me décrire les positions, s'il te plaît.

Sora sourit d'un air mauvais et Roxas décida de changer à nouveau de sujet.

- Alors, si 4x+2x² divisé par 16x égale 89, quelle est la valeur de x ?

- Trouves tout seul, Roxas.

Sora se mit debout.

- Je vais me chercher un cookie.

- Traître ! Grogna Roxas, avant d'ajouter, plus fort : Axel ? Est-ce que tu manges ? Tu voudrais un cookie ?

Il sentit un souffle d'air chaud sur sa nuque et se retourna. Axel se tenait derrière lui, souriant, ses yeux verts emplis d'une chaleur joyeuse.

- Je pensais que tu ne poserais jamais la question. J'adorerais un cookie.

Roxas sourit et suivit Sora afin de prendre un cookie pour Axel. L'esprit du Feu ne pouvait probablement pas juste en prendre un. Les restrictions avaient une influence sur quasiment tout ce qu'il pouvait faire ou ne pas faire. Mais il pouvait certainement lui en donner un.

- Tu t'y connais en math, Axel ? Demanda-t-il en entrant dans la cuisine, et il entendit un rire derrière lui.

- Je sais compter jusqu'à vingt sans enlever mes chaussures, ça compte ?

Roxas secoua la tête en revenant dans le salon. Sora regarda Axel avec de grands yeux quand il s'installa dans le divan, ses jambes étendues. Mais le fait était qu'Axel n'avait pas été aussi proche de Sora que de Roxas. Le blond lui tendit un biscuit dans lequel il mordit avec plaisir.

- Pas vraiment. Mais c'est plutôt impressionnant, j'avoue.

Axel sourit, et ses yeux verts étincelèrent en rencontrant ceux, bleus, de Roxas. Ce dernier eut un instant l'impression d'être à bout de souffle. Axel était si vivant, si brillant et si gai à cet instant. Il eut le sentiment que c'était comme ça que l'esprit du Feu aurait dû être, et pas triste et déprimé. Se secouant un peu, il revint à ses devoirs pendant qu'Axel le regardait en mâchant son cookie.

Ils pourraient parler plus tard, quand ils seraient seuls.

- Axel ? Dit Roxas dans le vide, assis en pyjama sur son lit, et il ne fut absolument pas surpris quand l'esprit du Feu apparut, l'air curieux.

- Heu... Assieds-toi ?

Roxas fit un geste vers le lit, et Axel haussa les épaules avec bonhommie avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Axel était de particulièrement bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi mais être avec Roxas ne l'embêtait absolument pas. Il était toujours là mais la plupart du temps, pas sous sa forme humaine.

- Je, hum, je me demandais. Est-ce que les terra flammas s'accouplent ?

Axel cligna des yeux, se demandant pour quelle raison il lui posait cette question, mais y réfléchit sérieusement. Roxas rougissait, mais ça ne l'embarrassa pas du tout.

- D'une certaine façon. Je veux dire, rien qui ressemble à ce que vous faites, et je ne sais pas si tu appellerais ça du sexe, mais...

Il haussa les épaules et leva la main.

- Quand on se promène à l'intérieur du cœur, parfois on se rencontre et on se mélange l'un à l'autre. C'est une combinaison d'essences, de pouvoirs... Comme... de goûter quelqu'un d'autre. C'est difficile à expliquer. C'est très agréable, ceci dit. Mais nous ne sommes pas comme vous, les humains. Ça arrive, tout simplement, mais il n'y a pas de réel attachement.

Roxas fronça les sourcils. Il ne trouvait pas que ça ressemblait à du sexe, mais c'était probablement la plus proche comparaison, à ce qu'il supposait.

- Axel.

Roxas hésita alors que le terra flamma inclinait sa tête sur le côté, le regardant avec curiosité. Roxas prit une profonde inspiration, enfouit ses mains dans la chemise noire d'Axel et l'attira pour l'embrasser.

Cette fois, le baiser était lent et doux. Axel fit un bruit léger, surpris, mais ne résista pas, et ses lèvres était chaudes et souples contre celles du blond. Et son odeur... Roxas haleta un instant en sentant à nouveau l'air brûlant à l'odeur de soufre et de métal chaud. C'était tellement... tellement sensuel. Ça n'aurait pas dû, mais ça l'était, et il approfondit le baiser, parcourant la bouche d'Axel. Ça avait un drôle de goût, un peu doux. Leurs langues se touchèrent, et c'était encore plus chaud, et Roxas gémit doucement dans sa bouche, se sentant sur le point de se consumer. Se consumer au feu de sa passion, et au contact de la chaleur pure que dégageait l'homme aux cheveux rouges à côté de lui.

Axel, pendant ce temps-là, n'avait pas vraiment idée de ce que Roxas pensait qu'il était en train de faire, mais c'était agréable. Le baiser était agréable, et il savourait la sensation délicate de la vie, chaude, contre lui. Quand Roxas se mit à tirer sur sa chemise, il fut un peu confus mais comprit rapidement ce que le blond voulait, et le vêtement s'évanouit en produisant quelques petites étincelles. Il haleta doucement, les yeux écarquillés, quand Roxas passa ses mains sur sa poitrine et toucha les pointes. Le corps d'Axel était la réplique exacte et parfaite d'un corps humain, mais jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait été touché de cette façon. Il hésita, puis se mit à son tour à se débattre avec le haut de pyjama de Roxas. Il voulait rendre les caresses. Bientôt, des mains brûlantes couraient sur une chaleur plus douce que la leur.

- Axel..., grogna Roxas, fermant légèrement les yeux de plaisir quand il imita ce qu'il faisait. Il n'avait rien d'un amant expérimenté, et Axel se comportait comme si c'était sa première fois, mais c'était quand même bon. Il tira sur le pantalon de l'esprit du Feu et il disparut à son tour. Roxas jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas, subitement inquiet à l'idée qu'Axel pourrait ne pas être anatomiquement correct. Il rougit en regardant... Aucun doute là-dessus.

Axel sursauta quand une main chaude l'entoura, et émit un petit bruit surpris quand son corps se mit à réagir. Roxas commença à bouger lentement, et il grogna doucement en sentant ces doigts chauds sur sa chair trop sensible. Jamais il n'aurait rêvé qu'un corps humain puisse éprouver des choses pareilles... Il voulait quelque chose, il le voulait tellement, mais il ne pouvait même pas commencer à imaginer quoi. Suivant son instinct, il s'appuya dans la main de Roxas, et tira sur son pantalon d'une main. Roxas le lâcha un instant, le temps de s'en débarrasser, et Axel grogna à nouveau quand sa main le quitta. Mais un instant plus tard, elle était de nouveau là, le faisant haleter et tressaillir.

Roxas regarda dans les yeux embrumés d'Axel et réalisa brusquement quelque chose. _Il ne sait pas ce qu'on est en train de faire. Il ne comprend pas du tout. _Axel paraissait confus mais consentant, et Roxas déglutit.

- Axel... Est-ce que tu veux faire ça ? Demanda-t-il doucement, bien que ce ne fût probablement pas très fairplay, vu que sa main était toujours enroulée autour de lui, bougeant et serrant doucement.

- Pas sûr de ce que c'est mais c'est clair que je veux le faire, parvint à articuler Axel, sa voix s'altérant un peu quand Roxas serra plus fort.

- ...oh...

Il ouvrit les yeux quand Roxas toucha sa joue, et lui présenta trois doigts.

- Suce.

Axel battit des paupières, confus, mais s'exécuta. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'ajouter quelque chose mais il voulait suivre les directives de Roxas. Le garçon retira sa main et s'étonna. Ses doigts étaient enduits d'une substance qui ressemblait plus à de l'huile qu'à de la salive. _Ah... Bien sûr. Esprit du Feu. L'eau est l'élément opposé_. Il était évident qu'Axel ne pouvait rien avoir en lui qui ressemblât à de l'eau. Mais c'était probablement mieux. Roxas hésita un instant, puis commença à préparer Axel doucement, pendant qu'il parlait à l'oreille de l'homme haletant.

- Ça s'appelle faire l'amour.

Les yeux d'Axel s'ouvrirent largement quand il entendit le mot, puis se firent vitreux quand Roxas trouva en lui quelque chose qui le fit trembler de plaisir.

- Oh... Feu céleste... encore..., dit Axel d'une voix erratique à l'oreille de Roxas, respirant contre sa joue.

- Je ne veux pas te faire mal, dit Roxas avec douceur en baisant sa gorge et en ajoutant un deuxième doigt. L'esprit du Feu gémit et s'agrippa à ses épaules.

- Esprit... du Feu... Tu ne peux pas... me blesser... comme ça.

Roxas cligna des yeux en réalisant qu'Axel avait raison. Son corps humain n'était pas aussi fragile qu'un vrai. Il hésita, puis ajouta un troisième doigt.

- Oh... _oui..._

Axel ajouta quelque chose dans un langage qui ressemblait au crépitement d'un feu, plein de craquements et de sifflements. Le langage du feu ? Roxas retira sa main, prit les hanches d'Axel et entra, en observant le visage de l'homme aux cheveux rouges pour y déceler le moindre signe de douleur.

Il n'y avait rien qu'une lueur de désir dépravé dans les yeux verts et brillants, et Roxas haleta en sentant la** chaleur** énorme en dessous de lui. Il avait l'impression que le corps d'Axel aurait dû le brûler, mais ce n'était pas le cas et le plaisir ne fit qu'augmenter quand il s'appuya dans cette chaleur lisse et brûlante. Axel l'enlaça étroitement et il dit autre chose dans ce langage inconnu, et le monde sembla disparaître jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien d'autre qu'Axel, la chaleur et le contact, le plaisir incroyable, avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Ça ne pouvait pas durer indéfiniment, et Axel finit par venir avec un cri et un liquide doré les éclaboussa tous les deux. Roxas le suivit un instant plus tard. Axel haleta doucement, il se sentait embrumé et épuisé.

- Roxas... C'était... Stupéfiant, dit-il doucement, se réchauffant à la chaude sensation que l'expérience laissait derrière elle. Roxas sourit timidement, caressant sa gorge du bout de son nez un instant.

- Meilleur que ce que tu as fait dans le cœur du monde ?

Axel considéra sa question un moment, comparant les deux sensations.

- ... Oui, en fait. Ou peut-être juste différent. Il n'y avait jamais beaucoup de sentiments là-bas, tu sais ? On est plutôt solitaires, entre nous. Tout ça n'est qu'une jonction de puissances... Mais ça...

Axel toucha doucement le visage de Roxas, regardant dans les yeux bleus de son amant.

- Il y avait une telle connexion avec toi. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de pareil de toute ma vie.

Axel soupira et se tourna sur le côté, oubliant le liquide qui roula sur son estomac avant de tomber sur le lit.

WOOSH ! Les draps prirent feu instantanément, et Roxas glapit. Axel jura dans le langage du feu, et les flammes s'éteignirent aussitôt, mais Roxas fixa le lit carbonisé.

- Est-ce que ton truc vient bien de mettre le feu à mon lit ?

Puis il pâlit et se regarda. Il en avait sur lui aussi.

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas brûlé ?

C'était une question intéressante. Axel rit, attirant Roxas pour l'embrasser.

- Tu es immunisé contre mes flammes, idiot. Et mes larmes sont abrasives aussi. Laisses-moi arranger ça.

Il fit disparaître le liquide, mais il n'y avait rien à faire pour le lit.

- Maintenant je... Hein ?

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et ils entendirent la voix ensommeillée de Sora.

- Roxas, c'était quoi tout ce raffut ? Tu es...

Sora s'arrêta, fixant Roxas et Axel qui le regardaient tous les deux. De toutes les choses qu'il s'était attendu à voir, son frère couché quasiment sur l'esprit du Feu, tous les deux complètement nus, était sûrement tout en bas de la liste.

- Sora ! Sors d'ici ! Parvint à articuler Roxas criant à moitié, tout en cherchant désespérément quelque chose pour se couvrir. Il attrapa son pyjama qui traînait par terre à côté du lit. Sora glapit et claqua la porte, et Axel se mit à rire. Il n'avait cure d'être vu nu.

- C'est hilarant ! Dit-il avec un sourire, et Roxas le fusilla du regard. Mais il s'adoucit rapidement et sourit, tandis qu'il se roulait en boule auprès de l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

- Je suis content que ça t'amuse.

Et il l'était réellement. Plus que toute autre chose, il voulait rendre Axel heureux. Ou, au moins, aussi heureux que l'esprit du Feu pouvait l'être.

**Et voilà pour le lemon tant attendu ! Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu quelques petits soucis techniques ce week-end. J'attends vos réactions sur ce coup ! Et désolée pour les reviews anonymes auxquelles je ne réponds pas dans ce chapitre mais je suis malade comme un chien et je fais déjà un effort.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur :** Aria6

**Traduction :** Ariani Lee

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire n'est plus disponible sur le site car l'auteur a décidé d'en faire un projet original dans le but de le publier. Elle m'a néanmoins fait la grâce de m'autoriser à le traduire malgré tout. Les personnages extraits du jeu Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à leur créateur, et ni Aria6 ni moi-même ne tirons d'autre profit de cette fiction que vos reviews

**Résumé : **Un esprit ancien est piégé dans une maison, obligé de veiller sur la famille... Il dort en attendant son retour.

**Pairings :** AkuRoku, SoRiku

**Rating :** M

**Titre original :** Spirit of Fire

**Yuki-Hime : Merci pour ta review ^^ J'avais un gros rhume. Merci d'avoir demandé.**

**Esprit du Feu**

**Chapitre 7**

Roxas frissonna et se colla un peu plus contre Axel. L'esprit du Feu était chaud, et la chambre était froide. Très froide. Si froide que cela commença à troubler son sommeil. Et la chaleur d'Axel n'était que d'un seul côté. Marmonnant une faible protestation, il finit par ouvrir les yeux et s'assit.

- Pourquoi 'fait si froid ?

Pendant un moment, il se demanda s'il n'était pas malade, mais quand il posa les pieds par terre, il les retira avec une exclamation.

- Qu'est-ce que... ?!?

Stupéfait, Roxas vit son souffle produire de la vapeur. Et le sol était couvert de givre. C'était complètement anormal. L'île avait un climat subtropical, et c'était l'été.

- Axel, réveille-toi !

Il secoua l'esprit du Feu et ce dernier leva la tête, ses yeux d'un vert brillant clignotant.

- Hum ? Quoi ? Dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée, puis Roxas le regarda d'un air renfrogné.

- Quoi ?

- C'est toi qui fais ça ?

Axel se contenta de le regarder sans comprendre.

- La chambre ! Il fait glacial !

Etonné, Axel s'assit et regarda autour de lui. Les sourcils froncés, il leva la main, et la pièce se réchauffa brusquement.

- C'est bizarre. Peut-être que j'ai fait ça pendant que je me reposais.

Il n'en était pas sûr, ceci dit. Oui, il pouvait absorber toute la chaleur d'un endroit... C'est une faculté méconnue des élémentaires de feu... Mais il n'aimait pas faire ça. Quelques élémentaires étaient plus spécifiquement du genre « suceur », mais il n'en faisait pas partie. Quand il dormait, il aimait être bien, alors ça semblait improbable. Mais qu'est-ce qui aurait pu faire ça, à part lui ? Axel se gratta le crâne un instant, puis haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'est probablement rien d'important.

Roxas haussa les épaules et commença à s'habiller. Il fallait qu'il se prépare pour l'école.

- Ne recommence pas, s'il te plaît. J'étais gelé.

Axel sourit mais ne dit rien, alors qu'il sortait du lit. Ses vêtements se matérialisèrent sur lui dans un flamboiement d'étincelles.

C'était bizarre, mais ce n'était sans doute rien.

Axel suivit Roxas dans les escaliers sous sa forme humaine, ce matin-là, et Sora ne put s'empêcher de glousser en le voyant. Axel lui lança un regard terrible accompagné d'un sourire, le faisant rire, mais il se figea aussitôt que sa mère entra dans la pièce. Il pensa qu'elle ne serait pas aux anges de voir Axel et Roxas ensemble. Elle allait sûrement s'arranger pour ignorer soigneusement l'esprit du Feu à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouverait en sa présence, mais heureusement, cela semblait amuser Axel.

Soudain, Axel arrêta de bouger, et regarda lentement autour de lui. Mal à l'aise, il se retourna et inspecta soigneusement la pièce. Quelque chose le regardait. Il en était certain. Mais même s'il se concentrait de toutes ses forces, il n'arrivait pas à détecter-

Une main toucha son coude, et Axel bondit, avant de baisser le regard sur les yeux noisette inquiets de Sora.

- Axel ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Roxas cligna des yeux et leva la tête de ses devoirs. Il essayait de les faire en vitesse avant d'aller en classe, et il n'avait pas remarqué l'attitude d'Axel. Ce dernier hésita, puis haussa les épaules.

- J'ai juste senti que quelque chose me regardait, avoua-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Mais je n'ai rien pu trouver.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas imaginer des choses. Les esprits du Feu ne faisaient pas ça.

- Super. S'il y avait bien une chose dont on avait besoin, en plus d'un esprit du Feu, c'est bien d'un esprit du Feu timbré.

Roxas fusilla sa mère du regard, mais Axel n'y prêta pas attention. Quelque chose **n'allait pas**. Par habitude, il tira sur ses liens pour les tester. Ils étaient aussi solides que toujours, mais Axel se figea brutalement en réalisant qu'**ils ne lui faisaient pas mal**.

Chaque fois qu'il avait testé ses liens, il avait toujours ressenti la sensation familière de frottement qui lui rappelait son attachement. Et ça faisait remonter toutes ses émotions négatives... La haine, la rage, le désespoir d'être enchaîné ainsi, en désaccord avec sa nature la plus profonde. Mais ce n'était plus le cas. Il n'y avait aucune douleur, et les liens semblaient glisser doucement sur lui. Et ce n'était pas bon. C'était **mauvais**. Axel était un esprit du Feu et pour que les entraves ne le fassent pas souffrir, il aurait fallu que sa nature change, et sa nature ne pouvait changer. Tanis avait raison à ce sujet. Alors que se passait-il ?

- Roxas ?

Axel adopta délibérément un ton léger. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter. Ce n'était peut-être pas aussi grave que ce qu'il pensait. Peut-être que quelque chose avait simplement changé en lui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, bien qu'il fut incapable de comprendre comme c'était possible.

- Tu pourrais peut-être trouver Tanis et lui demander de venir me voir ? J'aimerais lui parler, à propos de mes liens.

Roxas eut l'air un peu dubitatif. Il ne pensait pas que Tanis ferait confiance à Axel une seconde.

- Elle peut rester dehors, pendant qu'on parlera.

- Je le lui dirai. Pourquoi ? Tu crois que tu as trouvé un moyen de l'aider à te libérer ?

Une dissipation correcte permettrait de libérer Axel, tout en l'empêchant de se venger sur l'île. Axel sourit, et mentit entre ses dents.

- Peut-être. C'est juste une idée que j'aimerais partager avec elle.

Il ne voulait pas dire la vérité à Roxas alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était la vérité. Il paraîtrait aussi cintré que l'insinuait sa mère. Et ils ne comprendraient pas en quoi son changement était un souci, de toute façon.

Mais Tanis comprendrait le problème. Il pouvait lui en parler.

- Tu voulais me voir ? Demanda prudemment Tanis, qui gardait une distance de sécurité entre elle et la porte de la maison. Axel n'était pas le moins du monde surpris. Elle était intelligente.

- Ouais.

Axel enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, la regardant un instant. Elle soutint son regard, et il remarqua des éclats verts dans ses yeux bruns.

- Tu es douée avec la magie élémentaire. Tu n'utilises que l'eau ?

- Oui. J'aime l'eau, et elle me répond plus volontiers. Pourquoi ?

Elle paraissait suspicieuse et Axel haussa les épaules.

- Je me demandais. Est-ce que tu as déjà... enfin... réfléchi à la nature des élémentaires ?

Elle parut vexée et Axel soupira. Bien sûr que oui, elle était Invokeur.

- Je veux dire... Feu, je ne sais pas ce que je veux dire. J'ai un problème.

- Roxas a dit que tu pensais avoir des informations sur la manière d'élaborer une dissipation.

Son ton indiquait une incrédulité polie, et Axel haussa à nouveau les épaules.

- J'ai menti.

Tanis ne parut absolument pas surprise et Axel sourit.

- Tu es méfiante, pas vrai ? Mon problème n'est pas là, et crois-moi, je ne mens pas là-dessus.

Axel prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre.

- Je pense que nous avons un énorme problème. J'ai couché avec Roxas la nuit dernière.

Les sourcils de Tanis se levèrent.

- Je vois où pourrait être le problème pour Roxas, vu que tu es incapable de l'aimer, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre en quoi c'est un souci pour toi.

Les yeux verts d'Axel devinrent glacés et inhumains, et il voulut dire quelque chose de dur mais se retint. Elle le regardait, pas effrayée du tout. Ça avait beau ne pas lui plaire du tout, elle marquait un point.

- Je crois que si, je l'aime. Ça fait partie du problème, dit-il durement, et Tanis se renfrogna.

- Tu vois, quand on s'est levés ce matin, la chambre était froide comme une nuit d'hiver en Sibérie. Et quand on est descendus, j'ai eu l'impression persistante d'être observé. Après, j'ai testé mes liens comme d'habitude, et ils ne me **font pas mal**. Ce n'est pas possible, à moins que j'aie changé, et je ne peux pas changer.

Tanis gardait les sourcils froncés, attentive à son raisonnement.

- J'ai réfléchi à comment j'aurais pu changer sans changer... Est-il possible pour un élémentaire de... perde quelque chose ? De se séparer ?

Tanis sembla songeuse tandis qu'elle méditait la question.

- Oui, c'est possible, dit-elle lentement. Mais je n'ai vu cela se produire qu'avec des créatures faibles, dont les entraves étaient trop dures.

Tanis resta silencieuse un long moment, pensive, et Axel se tut en la regardant. Ses yeux verts étaient inquiets mais il ne voulait pas l'interrompre dans ses réflexions.

- Mais des entraves, ce n'est pas fait pour durer des centaines d'années. Les liens normaux, même les plus puissants, se dissipent après un ou deux siècles. Cet état prolongé pourrait t'avoir fragilisé. Et coucher avec Roxas... Tu éprouvais quelque chose pour lui ?

- Oui.

Axel n'était pas sûr qu'il s'agissait bien d'amour, mais il avait définitivement des sentiments pour Roxas.

- Je risquerais ma vie pour lui.

Sans une seule hésitation, et pas besoin des liens pour ça. Tanis acquiesça lentement, l'air troublé.

- Mais la part de toi qui ressentait la gêne des entraves devrait instinctivement haïr celui qui a lancé le sort, et par extension tous ses descendants, fit-elle remarquer, et Axel déglutit avant d'acquiescer.

Ça avait été vrai. Il n'avait jamais haï Roxas, mais il **l**'avait haï,** lui**, jusqu'à... La nuit dernière, en fait. Ça avait tout changé.

- Tu penses que ce qui est arrivé hier soir aurait pu te faire te séparer ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'espérais que tu saurais me le dire, dit Axel d'une voix lourde. Les esprits du Feu ne sont pas de grands nombrilistes, alors je ne sais pas grand-chose à ce sujet.

Les élémentaires terriens étaient capables de plus d'introspection, donc Axel avait un peu plus conscience de lui-même que la moyenne, mais tout de même pas beaucoup.

- C'est possible, mais nous en savons si peu sur les terra flammas !

Tanis sursauta en réalisant quelque chose, puis lui jeta un regard acéré.

- Les entraves sont toujours en place sur toi. Si tu t'es séparé, ton autre partie est-elle liée, elle aussi ?

Les yeux d'Axel s'écarquillèrent.

- ... Non. Impossible. Mes liens ne peuvent englober qu'un seul...

Sa voix mourut quand il pensa à ce que cela signifiait.

- Oh, non. _Roxas._

Comme en réponse, ses entraves se resserrèrent étroitement, tandis qu'un pressentiment de **danger** déferlait en lui.

- Roxas est en danger ! Il faut que j'y aille !

Il se dissipa soudainement, et Tanis jura avant de partir en direction de la ville d'un pas rapide, presque en courant.

Il allait se produire des choses mauvaises, elle en était certaine.

- Maman, tu n'avais pas besoin de venir avec nous à l'école, dit Roxas sans grande conviction.

Sa mère avait soudainement décidé qu'elle voulait rencontrer les professeurs et il doutait d'être capable d'arriver à l'en dissuader. Sora n'essayait même pas.

- C'est mon devoir de mère de connaître tes enseignants, dit-elle fermement, et Roxas eut envie de soupirer mais ne le fit pas. Il préférait quand elle n'essayait pas d'être un genre de mère en particulier, franchement. Il s'arrêta soudain quand il sentit une main froide et dure sur son épaule.

- .... ?

Roxas se retourna et cligna des yeux en voyant un visage familier lui adresser un sourire.

- Axel ?

Mais c'était inexact. Cet homme ressemblait énormément à Axel, mais il avait des yeux bleu foncé et des cheveux aile de corbeau. Pourtant, le visage était identique, ainsi que ce sourire malveillant, mais Roxas frissonna. L'air était si froid, et il sentait quelque chose de mauvais derrière ce sourire. Le genre de mal qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti venant d'Axel.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Lea…, répondit calmement l'homme, son sourire s'élargissant. J'ai besoin de t'emprunter un instant.

Avant que Roxas ait pu dire un mot de plus, une décharge de froid à l'état pur le déchira de part en part, le paralysant et l'empêchant de respirer. Lea attrapa le garçon avant qu'il ne tombe et le souleva dans ses bras.

- HE ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec mon fils ?

La mère des garçons essaya de frapper Lea, mais il l'esquiva facilement avec un rire qui ressemblait à un écho.

- Je tends un piège.

Puis, il s'évanouit dans les airs, et Axel apparut brusquement, regardant autour de lui avec frénésie.

- Où est Roxas, où est-il ?

Axel ne pouvait plus percevoir la localisation de Roxas, plus tout à fait. Même s'il en avait une idée assez large. La mère de Roxas commença à lui crier après mais Sora l'interrompit.

- Un certain Lea est venu et l'a emmené ! On aurait dit toi, mais avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus. Il a dit quelque chose à propos de tendre un piège.

Axel déglutit avec difficulté. Il avait une petite idée de la personne à qui était destiné ce piège.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sora n'avait encore jamais vu Axel hors de la maison avant, mais si Tanis avait raison, Axel était là pour protéger Roxas peu importe l'endroit où il se trouvait. Alors Roxas était réellement en danger. Axel secoua la tête.

- Demande à Tanis, je dois y aller.

Et il disparut dans un nuage d'étincelles, luttant pour localiser précisément Roxas.

Roxas était tout ce qui comptait, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

- Il m'aime, il ne m'aime pas.

Roxas se réveilla avec une migraine aveuglante, pour entendre une voix familière, masculine mais _si froide_, parler pour elle-même.

- Il m'aime, il ne m'aime pas... Oh, il m'aime.

Roxas leva la tête pour voir Lea arracher les pétales d'une fleur gelée, et frissonna. L'air était si froid. Il voyait son haleine se condenser devant son visage.

- Ah, bien, tu es réveillé. Je commençais à me demandais si je ne t'avais pas frappé trop fort.

Roxas essaya de bouger, et s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il était attaché à un arbre. Un arbre qui ressemblait à un bloc de glace.

- Qui... Qui es-tu ? Parvint-il à dire. Sa langue paraissait épaisse et malhabile, et elle lui fit mal.

Et il avait tellement froid. Il portait un short et un T-shirt, comme tous les jours, ce n'était pas suffisant. D'épaisses fourrures n'auraient pas été suffisantes face à une telle température.

- Je suis Lea.

Lea écrasa la fleur et se leva, s'étirant. Roxas déglutit. Ce simple geste... ressemblait tellement à Axel. C'était précisément sa façon de bouger. Puis Lea lui passa une main dans les cheveux et Roxas frémit à son toucher. C'était douloureusement froid.

- Savais-tu que le froid, c'est l'absence de chaleur ? Et qu'il fait partie des pouvoirs des esprits du Feu de pomper la chaleur de tout ce qui les entoure ? Et c'est... froid.

Lea sourit, d'un sourire tellement familier, et Roxas ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de lui.

- Je vais trop vite pour toi ?

- Non.

Roxas déglutit, assoiffé.

- Qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec moi ?

- Pas grand-chose. Je pensais juste à voix haute.

Lea toucha son visage en une caresse d'apparence amoureuse, mais dont le contact n'avait aucun rapport. Roxas hoqueta quand un ongle acéré laissa une ligne de sang sur sa joue, sang qui commença à geler au contact de l'air glacial.

- Je retire le feu de tout. Voyons la quantité que je peux en prendre à ton précieux Axel.

- Axel te détruira. C'est un terra flamma, dit Roxas avec confiance... mais cela ne dura pas. Lea rit. C'était le rire d'Axel, mais avec une horrible once de folie qui grinça dans sa tête. Roxas recula quand Lea se pencha soudainement, tout près, leurs nez se touchant presque.

- Comme moi.

Roxas pâlit. Comment pouvait-il y avoir deux terra flammas sur l'île ? Et Lea... Il ressemblait tellement à Axel, en étant à la fois tout son contraire. Tout ça n'avait guère de sens.

- Laisses-moi t'expliquer...

Roxas tressaillit quand Lea emmêla une main à ses cheveux et renversa sa tête en arrière.

- Axel s'est adouci à cause de toi. C'est dégoûtant. Il aurait dû détruire ta pitoyable mère et ton frère au moment même où ils ont osé poser un pied dans la maison. Au lieu de ça, il les_**regarde**_. Ça lui _**plaît**_.

Roxas frémit en sentant le venin dans la voix de Lea.

- Il te laisse le _**baiser**_, comme une espèce d'animal. Non, non, non. Je ne veux pas de ça. Je suis la partie d'Axel qui te hait, gamin. Je te déteste, toi, et tout le monde sur cette île, et quand j'aurai absorbé Axel je me vengerai de vous tous.

Roxas haleta et essaya de ne pas crier quand les mains de Lea le parcoururent, laissant des traînées de glace sur sa peau. C'était comme si le froid écorchait son corps.

- Stupéfiant, n'est-ce pas, à quel point l'absence de feu peut faire mal ? Bon. Je dois te laisser, pour tendre ce piège.

Et Lea disparut brusquement dans un nuage d'étincelles, laissant Roxas seul.

Tremblant, Roxas regarda autour de lui et réalisa, à sa grande horreur, que tout ce sur quoi son regard se portait avait été gelé. Il était encerclé par des arbres, des buissons et des animaux morts. Il déglutit en avisant une mésange par terre, gelée en plein vol, toute la chaleur aspirée hors d'elle. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un élémentaire de Feu pouvait tuer de cette façon, en enlevant toute la chaleur de quelqu'un. La plupart n'en étaient sans doute pas capables. Mais celui-là le pouvait, et Roxas tira sur les cordes, tentant de se dégager. Le froid finirait probablement par le tuer s'il restait là. Et de quoi parlait Lea, avec son histoire de piège ? Mais il ne parvint pas à se libérer. Les liens étaient trop serrés.

- Axel, fais vite. Je t'en prie, fais vite.

Roxas ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait tenir, mais il ne pensait pas que ça durerait longtemps. Soudain, il aperçut un éclair rouge, au loin, dans les buissons.

- Axel !

Il tenta d'élever la voix, parvenant à émettre un cri éraillé.

- Axel, par ici !

Axel était en train d'hésiter, les yeux fixés par terre. Il sentait exactement où le sol changeait, quand il devenait différent... mauvais. Ce n'était pas difficile, de tout façon, à voir tous les arbres et les buissons morts qu'il y avait de l'autre côté de cette ligne invisible. Mais ça n'avait pas d'important. Il fallait qu'il sauve Roxas.

Axel essaya de courir dans la zone morte, mais ralentit dès qu'il y fut entré. C'était comme de bouger dans de la mélasse. Le froid s'abattit sur lui comme un millier d'aiguilles drainantes, et Axel grimaça en continuant de bouger avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il fallait qu'il atteigne Roxas. Il fallait qu'il sauve Roxas.

Roxas regarda, horrifié, Axel se battre pour avancer vers lui. C'était comme s'il marchait contre le vent dans un blizzard. Roxas pouvait voir la peau d'Axel devenir blanche et commencer à se couvrir de fleurs de givre tandis qu'il continuait de bouger. Et la souffrance sur son visage, le regard vitreux et mort de ses yeux...

- Axel !

Roxas se remit à se débattre dans ses liens, sans faire attention au fait qu'ils lui mordaient les poignets, faisant courir de fines lignes de sang sur sa peau.

- Axel, ça va ?

Il se mordait la lèvre. C'était une question stupide. Axel avait l'air de traverser l'enfer.

- Ça... va... aller..., grogna Axel en l'atteignant enfin. Il trancha les cordes d'un geste net.

- Viens... vite... !

Ils s'éloignèrent ensemble en chancelant, Roxas supportant plus Axel que l'inverse. L'esprit du Feu ralentissait et Roxas le sentait hésitant. A quelques pas de la ligne qui séparait la zone morte du reste, Axel tomba soudain à genoux. Roxas essaya de le tirer plus loin, mais c'était comme d'essayer de déplacer un rocher.

- Axel, allez, il faut continuer !

Axel le regarda, relevant la tête vers lui avec une lenteur douloureuse et Roxas étrangla un cri. Du givre se formait autour des yeux d'Axel. Le vert devenait brumeux, vague...

- AXEL !

- Je... peux plus... Roxas... Continue... sans... moi...

La voix d'Axel était méconnaissable, gauche et tendue. Roxas secoua violemment la tête et passa ses bras autour du corps du roux, bandant ses muscles pour le tirer plus loin.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser ! Axel, aide-moi !

Axel gronda, un son qui exprimait tant de douleur que Roxas en eut le cœur déchiré, mais l'esprit du Feu se remit à bouger. Pouce par pouce, chaque pas étant une torture, ils se battirent pour avancer et finirent par s'écrouler à l'extérieur de la zone morte, dans le chaud éclat du soleil. Roxas sanglota de soulagement quand la chaleur frappa son visage. Axel resta, gisant, à plat ventre sur le sol un instant avant de se relever lentement.

- Oh, Feu ! C'était horrible.

Roxas était soulagé de voir qu'Axel récupérait déjà, mais l'esprit du Feu tourna la tête en direction de la ville.

- Oh, Feu. Roxas, viens, il faut qu'on se dépêche.

Il pouvait sentir son autre pas loin. Et quoi qu'il ait été en train de faire... C'était pas joli-joli.


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur :** Aria6

**Traduction :** Ariani Lee

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire n'est plus disponible sur le site car l'auteur a décidé d'en faire un projet original dans le but de le publier. Elle m'a néanmoins fait la grâce de m'autoriser à le traduire malgré tout. Les personnages extraits du jeu Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à leur créateur, et ni Aria6 ni moi-même ne tirons d'autre profit de cette fiction que vos reviews

**Résumé : **Un esprit ancien est piégé dans une maison, obligé de veiller sur la famille... Il dort en attendant son retour.

**Pairings :** AkuRoku, SoRiku

**Rating :** M

**Titre original :** Spirit of Fire

**Esprit du Feu**

**Chapitre 8**

- Cette créature ne devrait même pas exister !

Sora eut envie de crier sur sa mère qui fulminait. Il appréciait plutôt Axel - enfin, autant que faire se pouvait avec un redoutable terra flamma. Et il savait que Roxas l'aimait vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. C'était difficile d'écouter sa mère agonir l'esprit du Feu de la sorte, même si Axel s'en souciait sûrement comme d'une guigne. Riku sortit de l'école. Il avait entendu le bruit, et il courut vers eux.

- Sora ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il, l'air inquiet, en posant une main sur l'épaule de Sora. Sa mère bafouilla. Sora renifla et enfouit sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Riku. Il était toujours si fort, c'était si réconfortant de l'avoir près de lui. Il pouvait parler à Riku.

- C'est Roxas. Un... un homme appelé Lea qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Axel l'a emmené, puis Axel est venu et il a disparu pour le trouver. Il est en danger, Riku, et nous ne savons même pas où il est ! Et maman est en colère contre Axel, et...

Sora baissa la voix et lança un regard à sa mère, mais celle-ci était dans un tel état de furie qu'elle n'entendait pas.

- Roxas aime Axel. Ils étaient au lit ensemble, la nuit dernière.

Riku eut l'air un peu choqué et baissa la voix à son tour.

- Un esprit du Feu ? Je ne savais même pas qu'ils pouvaient faire ça. Je me demande comment c'était.

Sora lui lança un regard noir, et Riku ajouta précipitamment :

- Je suis certain qu'Axel sauvera Roxas. C'est un terra flamma, l'esprit du Feu le plus puissant qui existe.

La rumeur s'était vite répandue, quant à ce qui était piégé dans leur maison. Tout le monde espérait que Tanis trouve un moyen de le libérer. Il y avait toujours la possibilité, même improbable, que les liens finissent par disparaître spontanément un jour. Si cela se produisait, sa vengeance serait cataclysmique. Sora et Riku se tournèrent tous les deux vers Tanis qui arrivait, légèrement essoufflée.

- Avez-vous vu Axel ? Ou quelque chose d'inhabituel ? Demanda-t-elle aussitôt, et Sora sursauta.

- Oui, Axel a dit de vous demander ce qui se passe.

Tanis ferma les yeux un instant, comme si elle adressait une supplique aux dieux, et regarda autour d'elle avec attention.

- Axel s'est séparé en deux entités. L'une d'entre elle est libre et contient toute sa haine, dit-elle simplement, et Sora et Riku échangèrent un regard. Ça, ça devait être Lea.

- Il faut qu'on - ah !

Elle recula, attrapa son pendentif et se mit à psalmodier désespérément tandis qu'un tourbillon d'étincelles apparaissait tout près. Lea se matérialisa, leur souriant d'un air de satisfaction mauvaise.

- Oh, re-bonjour.

Il ignora complètement Tanis, et Sora glapit en voyant sa mère marcher droit sur l'esprit du Feu. Lea posa sur elle un regard d'amusement indulgent quand elle agita un doigt furieux sous son nez.

- Qu'avez-vous fait de mon garçon ?! Qu'avez-vous - AH !

Elle poussa un cri perçant quand Lea toucha son visage avec désinvolture, avant de la gifler. Elle fut projetée sur le côté comme une poupée de chiffon. Sora se précipita auprès de sa mère, et se pétrifia d'horreur. L'un de ses yeux avait gelé. Elle gémissait de douleur, et Tanis prononça une malédiction tandis que son revenant de glace apparaissait devant elle. Lea rit, et à nouveau, le chevalier gelé disparut en fumée. Tanis était pâle mais concentrée, elle continua d'invoquer ses défenses personnelles alors que Lea marchait doucement vers elle.

- Jolie petite Invokeur. Je t'ai que je t'accueillerais chaleureusement. En fait, l'accueil sera plutôt _**froid**_.

Et une boule d'énergie noire et pure fendit l'air...

Et se heurta à une paire de chakrams enflammés. Axel gronda alors que la force noire essayait de briser la barrière de ses armes, avant d'exploser dans une gerbe d'échardes de glace. Son regard glissa sur le côté, repérant les humains autour de lui. Des enfants sortaient de l'école.

- Sortez tout le monde d'ici ! Evacuez la ville ! Il va -

La phrase d'Axel fut interrompue par un uppercut vicieux. Il resta étourdi un instant et Lea se glissa derrière lui, avant de le projeter sur le sol avec un bruit de craquement.

- Axel ! Cria Roxas, horrifié.

Axel roula sur le côté et sauta sur ses pieds juste à temps pour parer un nouveau coup. Les deux terra flammas se séparèrent d'un bond, et écartèrent tous les deux les bras en un geste parfaitement identique et synchrone, l'un invoquant deux vrilles flamboyantes, l'autre deux roues d'anti-feu, l'essence du froid. Deux roues volèrent et s'entrechoquèrent dans l'air avec un bruit de pierres brisées. Le feu et le froid jaillirent en tous sens, et les enfants se mirent à hurler quand l'école prit feu.

- Il faut qu'on se tire d'ici !

Riku prit soudain les choses en main, et entreprit de guider les enfants vers un endroit plus sûr. Deux des professeurs se joignirent à lui, pendant que le troisième, avec l'aide de Tanis, se ruait systématiquement dans tous les bâtiments, ouvrant les portes et hurlant aux gens de s'enfuir. Ça allait prendre du temps, mais ils devaient essayer.

- Merde ! Jura Axel, avant de poursuivre en pestant dans la langue du feu. Cela sonnait mieux, plus énervé que n'importe quel mot humain. Il dansait dans les airs, tâchant d'esquiver et de parer les attaques de Lea, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Il se tourna, lança une incantation et... Il n'était pas là ?

- MERDE !

Une main l'empoigna brusquement par les cheveux, et Axel cria quand le froid le déchira de part en part, drainant un peu plus de sa chaleur. Puis la main le lâcha, et il tomba sur une maison. Elle explosa sous ses flammes et il entendit crier une fille quand il percuta le sol.

_Kairi_. La jeune shaman le regardait avec horreur, mais Axel n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper d'elle. Il ouvrit les yeux et bondit sur le côté, plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais bougé dans sa vie. Juste à temps, car le pied de Lea frappa le sol à l'endroit où il gisait, le faisant exploser dans une déflagration.

- Kairi !

Il l'agrippa par sa chemise et sauta hors de la maison qui brûlait et gelait avant de la rejeter au loin.

Elle ne sortirait certainement pas indemne de toute cette brutalité, mais elle était vivante.

- Cours - ARGH !

Elle bondit sur ses pieds et s'enfuit au moment où Axel encaissait une nouvelle boule d'anti-feu dans le dos. Axel avait vaguement conscience qu'il prenait beaucoup trop de coups en essayant de ne pas mettre les gens en danger, et il se tourna vers Lea, furieux, lui envoyant un jet de flammes en fusion.

Axel tenta de déplacer le combat dans les airs, mais Lea sembla comprendre ses intentions, et il continua de le jeter au sol. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde n'avait pas encore quitté la ville ? Il devait contenir les explosions glacées pour qu'elles ne tuent personne, être prudent avec ses propres flammes... Parce qu'ils étaient les amis de Roxas, les gens avec qui Roxas vivait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Lea les tuer, et l'autre esprit du Feu le savait.

- Il te rend faible, le nargua Lea quand ils s'arrêtèrent un instant. La tête d'Axel était basse, il respirait avec difficulté, ses bras ballants le long de son corps.

- Et je t'ai vidé avant même que cela ne commence. Tu es condamné, Axel.

Axel releva la tête et rencontra deux yeux emplis de haine, d'un bleu glacial.

- Non. Je vaincrai, pour Roxas.

Lea se contenta de rire avec mépris, et le combat reprit.

Tanis courait à travers les rues de la ville en direction de la plage.

Aucune de ses invocations n'avait le pouvoir d'aider Axel. Sa créature la plus puissante était le revenant, et il était totalement dépassé par le terra flamma. Au mieux, toutes ses ondines et ses naïades constitueraient un motif d'irritation passagère pour Lea.

Mais elle connaissait les suppliques, les prières. Il était hautement improbable qu'elle obtienne une réponse mais pas impossible, et il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à essayer. Elle tomba à genoux dans les vagues, et commença à prier.

- Ô, grands esprits des profondeurs insondables, entendez ma supplique. Grands Léviathans des ténèbres, je vous conjure de répondre à mon appel. Un terra flamma se bat contre lui-même dans une bataille qu'il ne peut remporter. Je vous en prie, Ô êtres supérieurs, prêtez-moi votre force. Apparaissez et venez-nous en aide, nous avons besoin de vous. Je vous implore, seigneurs de l'ombre froide, aidez-nous. »

Elle continua de psalmodier ses prières, y investissant sans retenue toute son énergie, ses yeux fermés pour que rien ne vienne troubler sa concentration.

Alors Tanis ne vit pas l'océan devant elle s'agiter et buller... et bouillir.

- Axel, murmura Roxas en regardant la ville. Des feux brûlaient partout et il y avait une large brume au dessus des bâtiments, comme les cendres d'un volcan. Mais pour ce qu'en savait Roxas, personne n'était mort. La plupart des gens du village s'était rassemblée sur cette colline afin de pouvoir assister à la bataille qui faisait rage en contrebas. Les explosions étaient audibles de la où ils étaient.

- Ils vont détruire nos maisons ! Cria une voix de femme, mais le menuisier haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste.

- Si ça arrive, ça arrive. Nous pouvons reconstruire, comme il y a cinquante ans lors du grand raz-de-marée. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que nous soyons en vie.

Il y eut des murmures d'approbation, bien que personne n'eût très envie de reconstruire la ville entière. Mais ils le pouvaient, et le feraient si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

- Priez simplement pour que ce soit le bon qui gagne.

Tanis avait donné une rapide explication de la situation avant de disparaître on ne savait où pour faire quelque chose. Roxas n'avait aucune idée de quoi. Plus que tout, il aurait voulu aider Axel mais il savait que s'il s'approchait, Lea le prendrait pour cible et qu'Axel devrait alors le défendre. Il ne serait rien d'autre qu'une gêne pour le terra flamma.

- Axel, je t'en prie, reviens-moi, murmura-t-il doucement, espérant que les dieux l'entendent.

Il voulait retrouver son amour.

Tanis leva les yeux en entendant crisser le sable, et pâlit.

Debout à côté d'elle se tenait une femme. Enfin, cela avait la forme d'une femme. Aux courbes gracieuses et entièrement nue, sa peau avait la couleur du dos d'un requin. Des nageoires flottaient à ses flancs, inutiles dans l'eau et faites uniquement pour symboliser son lien avec cet élément quand elle foulait le sol. Ses cheveux étaient longs, noirs et épais, emmêlés et pleins d'algues. Et ses yeux... Ils firent frémir Tanis, parce que leur lueur n'était pas aquatique, mais flamboyante. D'un rouge terne et violent, ils étaient dépourvus de pupilles, et complètement inhumains.

- Aqua flamma ? Parvint-elle à dire, et la femme au-dessus d'elle hocha la tête avant de parler dans le langage de l'eau, un son flûté plein de doux soupirs. Tanis pouvait la comprendre, bien qu'elle ne parlât pas sa langue.

_Gaïa m'a envoyée pour accomplir sa volonté. Je me charge de cela._

La sorcière regarda avec appréhension l'aqua flamma s'évaporer dans une gerbe d'étincelles et d'éclaboussures d'eau.

Gaïa était l'esprit de la planète elle-même. Beaucoup de religions lui rendaient grâce et la vénéraient. Les plus grands élémentaires, comme le terra flamma et l'aqua flamma... avaient la réputation d'être nés d'elle et de communier avec elle.

Que signifiait cela pour Axel ?

- Ngh.

Axel toussa, une douleur insoutenable s'enroulait autour de son corps et le laissait, luttant pour ne pas s'effondrer, ses membres tremblant. Il avait tellement mal, son pouvoir lui donnait l'impression d'être du niveau de celui d'une salamandre, alors que celui de Lea n'avait fait qu'augmenter.

_Je suis en train de perdre_. La pensée était saisissante de clarté, et Axel émit un grondement féroce, refusant de l'admettre. Il ne perdrait pas, il ne **pouvait pas** perdre. Il se redressa, lançant un regard à Lea qui émergeait des flammes d'un incendie.

- Tu ne sais donc pas quand t'arrêter ? Demanda-t-il. Sa question était purement rhétorique.

- Si tu fais partie de moi, tu sais que la réponse est non, répondit Axel d'un ton brusque, et Lea acquiesça avec un sourire.

- Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je finirai bien par te convaincre.

Axel esquiva tandis qu'une nouvelle explosion de froid éclatait autour de lui, leva ses chakrams quand -

WHAM ! Ses chakrams rouges et ceux, noirs, de Lea, s'entrechoquèrent et, tout à coup, une chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé, même dans ses pires cauchemars, se produisit. Ses chakrams, les roues de métal qui symbolisaient son pouvoir... se brisèrent. Axel regarda les débris, à présent inutiles, avant que Lea ne soit sur lui et ne le plaque au sol.

Roxas cligna des yeux en entendant un bruit de cassure, métallique et triste, et regarda en bas. Son visage devient pâle quand il vit que son pendentif... s'était cassé. La roue de métal s'était brisée en plusieurs morceaux, certains pendant encore à la chaîne et d'autres tombant sur le sol avec de petits tintements pathétiques.

- Axel...

- Hnn, grogna Axel, ses paupières papillonnant. S'il avait cru souffrir avant, là, il agonisait. Il tendit vers les débris de ses armes brisées des mains tremblantes... Pour en faire quoi, il n'en avait aucune idée... Mais Lea écrasa sa main, le faisant gronder de douleur à nouveau.

- C'est fini, Axel. Abandonne, dit Lea, presque gentiment. Rejoins-moi, deviens une partie de moi. Il n'est pas nécessaire que ça soit douloureux.

- Va te faire enculer, parvint à dire Axel, et il poursuivit avec des jurons dans le langage du feu. Lea soupira.

- Têtu. Bien...

Il leva un de ses chakrams, puis s'interrompit, un sourire malin barrant son visage.

- Non, il y a un meilleur moyen. Je pense que ton amant humain devrait assister à la fin de ses rêves, pas toi ?

Axel se raidit et essaya de se dégager quand Lea le remit sur pied. Puis, il haleta d'angoisse quand l'autre terra flamma déploya tout son pouvoir, et tous deux disparurent dans un tourbillon d'étincelles.

Ils réapparurent en face de la foule, qui recula avec des cris surpris. Roxas les fixa avec horreur... Lea était derrière Axel, un bras fermement serré autour de sa poitrine, le maintenant debout face à eux.

Excepté l'absence totale de sang, Axel avait l'air de revenir d'une guerre. Il y avait de profondes déchirures dans sa peau, sèches ou suintant un liquide huileux. Axel rencontra son regard, et Roxas déglutit en voyant le désespoir dans ses iris verts.

- Salut ! J'ai pensé que tu devais assister à la fin de ton protecteur ici présent, dit Lea d'une voix joyeuse tandis que la foule regardait en silence, figée.

- Il a vraiment essayé de te sauver, après tout.

Axel ferma les yeux et émit un doux gémissement d'agonie quand Lea pressa sur sa poitrine sa main, irradiant le froid.

- Axel, combats-le ! Tu peux le faire ! Cria Roxas à l'esprit du Feu, et Axel rouvrit les yeux. Il y eut une soudaine déflagration flamboyante au-dessus de Lea, et Roxas espéra -

Un espoir de courte durée, qui s'évapora quand il entendit rire Lea. Le feu se dissipa, et rien n'avait changé, si ce n'était qu'Axel était à présent pâle comme la mort, et complètement lâche dans la prise de Lea. Ses yeux étaient la seule chose vivante en lui maintenant, et ils étaient pleins d'angoisse, de désespoir, de souffrance...

- C'était vraiment pathétique, dit joyeusement Lea. Une dernière volonté ?

- Roxas, je suis désolé, bredouilla Axel, sa voir éraillée et cassée. Roxas sentit son cœur se briser en rencontrant les magnifiques et douloureux yeux verts d'Axel.

- J'ai essayé...

Lea raffermit sa prise, et Roxas se précipita sur eux avec un cri, même s'il savait que ce serait inutile...

_BAM !_ Roxas cria de douleur et de surprise quand Axel le percuta, le renversant, et Lea cria. Tous deux regardèrent, choqués, et virent Lea emprisonné dans une immense bulle d'eau. L'eau explosa et l'anti-feu se retourna précipitamment, pour regarder la nouvelle venue qui sortait du couvert des arbres.

- Aqua flamma ? Dit Axel, incrédule, et Roxas cligna des yeux quand la femme pencha la tête, regardant pensivement Axel. Il parut atterré, mais retrouva vite sa contenance.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Cela ne te concerne pas !

Il ajouta quelque chose quelque chose en langage du feu, et elle lui répondit sur le même registre avant de faire un geste.

De l'eau entoura Lea et le sol explosa en dessous de lui, une colonne de boue le soulevant dans les airs, et Axel cligna des yeux, pâlissant. Ça n'aurait pas dû faire partie des pouvoirs d'un aqua flamma, mais il avait compris ce qu'elle avait dit. Ils pouvaient entendre Lea hurler à l'intérieur de la balle d'eau, qui explosa soudain en une gerbe de flammes. De petites étincelles flottèrent dans l'air.

- Elle l'a tué ! Dit Roxas, heureux, puis s'arrêta en entendant un son horrible.

- Axel ?

Ce bruit... C'était comme le gémissement d'un animal blessé à mort, une note de souffrance pure. Roxas regarda l'esprit du Feu. Il le vit pâlir et presser ses mains sur sa tête.

- La moitié de moi est morte oh Feu la moitié de moi est _morte_...

Roxas devint exsangue en comprenant. Lea avait tenté d'absorber Axel et non de le détruire, parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux besoin l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient les deux moitiés d'un tout. Axel se mit à marmonner désespérément dans la langue du feu, et Roxas toucha son épaule. Il frémit. Axel n'était plus tout à fait... solide sous ses doigts. Comme s'il n'était plus tout à fait là.

Il y eut un bruissement et Roxas leva la tête pour voir l'aqua flamma, juste devant eux. Il déglutit avec difficulté, et se leva pour aller se placer entre elle et Axel. Elle se contenta de le regarder un moment, puis le dégagea du chemin. Roxas cria en heurtant durement le sol, et il roula, emporté par son élan, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'arrêter.

- Axel !

Il la regarda, horrifié, dire quelque chose dans le langage du feu, à Axel. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers elle, des larmes zébrant son visage, et lui répondit d'une voix brisée. Elle réfléchit un instant, puis opina du chef et brusquement, appuya ses deux mains sur la poitrine de l'esprit du Feu.

- AXEL !

De la vapeur s'éleva en sifflant à l'endroit où elle le toucha et le visage de l'homme aux cheveux rouges se tordit de douleur. Après quoi elle le souleva, et le déposa à côté de Roxas.

- Axel ?!?

Roxas s'accrocha à sa chemise, regardant son visage, désespéré. Il était si pâle, si amoché...

- Ça va ?

- Non, répondit Axel, et sa voix était presque normale. Parvenant à lui sourire, il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ait pu poursuivre.

- Chut. Je lui ai demandé... assez de temps pour... te parler. Roxas, Gaïa... me réclame. Je dois partir.

Des larmes naissaient, et dévalaient le visage de Roxas, mais il l'écoutait désespérément. Axel ne pouvait pas être en train de mourir, pas vrai ?

- Tu dois... être fort. Et n'oublie pas... Ces derniers jours passés auprès de toi... ont été les meilleurs de ma vie. Je... t'aime, Roxas. ...t'aime...

Des étincelles commençaient à s'élever de son corps et Roxas sanglota, le serrant contre lui.

- Axel, tu ne peux pas mourir, tu ne peux pas... Axel...

Mais les mots n'avaient aucun pouvoir, et bientôt, il ne tint plus rien, que quelques étincelles qui s'évanouirent dans l'air. Il releva la tête, pour maudire l'aqua flamma, mais elle était déjà partie. Dans leur maison, les liens et les sorts disparurent. L'être qu'ils étaient faits pour emprisonner n'existait plus.

Il ne restait plus rien.


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur :** Aria6

**Traduction :** Ariani Lee

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire n'est plus disponible sur le site car l'auteur a décidé d'en faire un projet original dans le but de le publier. Elle m'a néanmoins fait la grâce de m'autoriser à le traduire malgré tout. Les personnages extraits du jeu Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à leur créateur, et ni Aria6 ni moi-même ne tirons d'autre profit de cette fiction que vos reviews

**Résumé : **Un esprit ancien est piégé dans une maison, obligé de veiller sur la famille... Il dort en attendant son retour.

**Pairings :** AkuRoku, SoRiku

**Rating :** M

**Titre original :** Spirit of Fire

**Note de la traductrice : Joyeux Noël ! la suite et fin dimanche.**

**Esprit du Feu**

**Chapitre 9**

_Au plus profond du cœur du monde, là où la terre se change en feu pour redevenir terre ensuite, quelque chose remua._

_Le mouvement se répercuta, des petits tremblements de terre secouèrent l'écorce terrestre et un volcan entra en éruption. Mais ce n'était qu'une petite éruption et les gens qui vivaient à côté n'y prirent garde. Ils étaient habitués aux coulées de lave._

_La présence au centre du monde concentra lentement son attention, et eut tôt fait de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle regarda froidement les débris pulvérisés d'une chose infiniment plus petite qu'elle... Mais qui, néanmoins, partageait la même nature, la même essence. Tous les élémentaires, grands et petits, faisaient partie de Gaïa._

_Gaïa était souvent vénérée mais elle n'était pas une divinité. Elle était infiniment plus puissante que la plupart des êtres qui se disaient des dieux, mais néanmoins, elle n'était pas grand-chose. Comme toute chose, Gaïa avait un commencement et une fin. Les élémentaires, tellement plus petits, perdaient souvent de vue cet état de fait, et avaient tendance à se croire éternels. Bien sûr, ils ne l'étaient pas. Mais ils pouvaient vivre pour des milliers d'années. Et le terra flamma, l'enfant de son cœur, durait infiniment longtemps. Même après que les océans se soient évaporés et que la plupart des feux se soient éteints, il subsisterait de la lave dans son cœur. Seule, la simple terre durerait plus longtemps, bien qu'une fois que les terra flammas auraient disparu, Gaïa elle-même commencerait à disparaître. La simple terre, froide et sans vie, ne pourrait plus supporter l'essence du monde._

_Cet enfant de ses grands feux n'était pas ce qu'il aurait dû être. Gaïa goûta les fragments d'existence et sut son nom... Axel... et vit ce qu'il était advenu de lui. Curieux. Ce n'était pas ce qui aurait dû se produire, et certains évènements inhabituels constituaient des choses presqu'inconnues des terra flammas. Mais là encore, la grande majorité des terra flammas ne trouvaient guère intéressant de quitter le cœur pour s'aventurer au milieu des mortels. Celui-ci était particulier._

_Brièvement, Gaïa contempla l'épave à la dérive, et réfléchit à ce qu'il fallait faire. Le plus simple serait de réduire Axel à néant, d'éteindre la dernière étincelle de vie et de dissoudre son énergie dans le cœur. Ensuite, Gaïa pourrait créer un nouveau terra flamma, purement fait pour être ce qu'un terra flamma était supposé être. Mais..._

_Gaïa enroula les fragments acérés, examinant les souvenirs. Axel était bien trop loin pour s'en soucier, et il n'aurait pas protesté de toute façon. Aucun de ses enfants n'objecterait à quelque chose que Gaïa choisissait de faire._

- Tu es vraiment un terra flamma ?

- Je devrais danser dans des courants de lave, jouer dans les volcans et voyager dans le cœur du monde. Tu peux comprendre pourquoi je ne suis pas particulièrement enthousiaste.

_Les fragments tournoyèrent et une nouvelle chaîne de souvenirs commença._

- Axel... Est-ce que tu veux faire ça ?

- Pas sûr de ce que c'est mais c'est clair que je veux le faire**.**

- Ça s'appelle faire l'amour.

_Un nouveau tourbillon, et un fragment plein de douleur cette fois..._

_- _Roxas, Gaïa... me réclame. Je dois partir. Tu dois... être fort. Et n'oublie pas... Ces derniers jours passés auprès de toi... ont été les meilleurs de ma vie. Je... t'aime, Roxas. ...t'aime...

- Axel, tu ne peux pas mourir, tu ne peux pas... Axel...

_Gaïa considéra pensivement les débris. Ses élémentaires n'était pas supposés être capable d'aimer. Qu'était-ce qu'aimer, précisément ? Gaïa l'ignorait. Ça ne faisait pas partie de sa nature. Mais ce terra flamma avec partagé une connexion profonde et passionnée avec un enfant mortel. C'était si étrange. Gaïa voulait examiner cela, le comprendre. Et elle ne le pourrait pas si Axel était rendu au cœur. _

_Alors plutôt que de dissiper ses énergies, elle commença à le reconstruire avec amour. Pas précisément tel qu'il était avant... Non, là, elle suivait de nouveaux modèles, des motifs dictés par les éclats de mémoire et les émotions contenues en eux. Pour faire quelque chose qui resterait un terra flamma mais serait neuf._

_Il serait intéressant de voir comment cela évoluerait._

Un an plus tard.

Roxas renifla en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson, à la Ratière. C'était alcoolisé, et il détestait le goût mais il avait besoin de quelque chose pour atténuer la douleur.

Cela faisait un an qu'Axel était mort. Roxas pouvait toujours voir le visage de l'esprit du Feu, la manière qu'il avait de sourire, ses magnifiques yeux verts... Roxas aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ramener Axel auprès de lui. Mais il s'en était allé, et c'était comme si le cœur de Roxas était parti avec lui.

Roxas regarda Sora et Riku enter dans le bar et dut contenir une bouffée de ressentiment. Ils étaient si heureux ensemble, main dans la main sans le moindre souci. Roxas se détourna, regardant son verre, mais Sora le vit.

- Roxas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Sora paraissait content, ceci dit, et s'installa à côté de lui. Roxas soupira, se résignant à supporter une compagnie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu bois ?

- Orchidée Bleue, je crois qu'ils ont dit.

Roxas s'en fichait tant que c'était alcoolisé. Tout ça avait un goût de merde pour lui, de toute façon. Sora battit des paupières à sa réponse, puis une nouvelle fois quand il vida son verre.

- Roxas, tout va bien ?

Sora tendit la main pour toucher la sienne, et la souffrance cloîtra les paupières de Roxas. Sora ne savait pas quel jour c'était. Mais pourquoi l'aurait-il su ? Axel n'avait pas été son amant.

- Sora. C'est le jour où il est mort.

Sora eut l'air sonné, puis compatissant. Derrière lui, Riku grimaça et leva la main pour passer une commande. Roxas regarda le nouveau verre qu'on vint poser devant lui. C'était rouge.

- C'est quoi ?

- Un inferno. C'est fait avec de l'absinthe rouge. Tu n'aimeras pas, mais bientôt tu ne sentiras plus la douleur.

Riku prit une gorgée de sa boisson, qui était un peu moins corsée, et Sora regarda Roxas, inquiet. Roxas prit son verre et en avala une lampée. Il se mit à tousser quand le liquide lui brûla la gorge et le reste en descendant. Riku se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de Sora.

- On ferait mieux de ne pas s'éloigner, au cas où il tomberait dans les pommes.

Personne ne ferait de mal à Roxas dans un si petit village, mais on se savait jamais. Et puis, le personnel se contenterait de le laisser sur la plage à la fermeture. S'il se mettait à pleuvoir, il risquait d'attraper la crève. Sora approuva.

Ils sirotèrent leurs verres pendant que Roxas vidait le sien avec fièvre, essayant de trouver l'oubli. Puis Riku donna un coup dans l'épaule de Sora, bouche bée, alors que quelqu'un d'autre entrait dans le bar.

-... ?

Sora regarda et s'étrangla.

- Roxas ! Roxas ! REGARDE !

Un homme aux cheveux rouges se tenait prudemment debout dans la salle, regardant autour de lui. Il paraissait juste un peu différent, mais les yeux verts et la crinière de cheveux rouges n'avaient pas changé.

Axel, de son côté, remarqua d'abord Riku et Sora. C'était eux qu'il était venu chercher à la Ratière. Il était déjà allé chez eux, et leur mère, furieuse, l'avait fichu dehors, armée d'un balai. Elle le tenait clairement pour responsable de la perte de son œil, et elle l'avait frappé plusieurs fois, avec une belle indifférence quant au fait qu'il était censé être mort. Axel était sûr que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez elle. Les gens normaux ne se conduisaient pas de cette façon. Il avait alors décidé d'essayer la Ratière, supposant que Sora et Riku y seraient et qu'ils pourraient lui dire où trouver Roxas, ou du moins lui demander de venir le rejoindre. Sans le sortilège d'entrave et le pendentif, Axel n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où se trouvait Roxas.

- Sora ! Où est Roxas ?

Roxas, assis à côté de son frère, leva la tête en entendant la voix familière.

- Axel !

Il jaillit de sa chaise comme un boulet de canon mais trébucha en cours de route et s'affala sur le sol aux pieds du roux surpris. Il se mit à pleurer et quand Axel s'agenouilla près de lui, il passa ses bras autour du corps mince et le serra étroitement.

- Ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie, ne pars pas ! Je t'aime tellement, Axel...

Axel caressa son dos en faisant de petits bruits apaisants.

- Bien sûr que non, Roxas.

Axel s'immobilisa et respira l'air.

- Tu as bu ?

Axel connaissait bien les symptômes. Pendant qu'il était enfermé dans la maison, il avait vu des gens se soûler à maintes reprises. Une dose suffisante d'alcool pouvait bloquer les cauchemars qu'il envoyait quand il était en colère. Roxas lui paraissait bien éméché.

- Il a beaucoup bu, mais comment es-tu revenu ?

Sora était un peu impressionné par son retour d'entre les morts, et Riku avait un bras passé fermement sur ses épaules, fixant sur Axel un regard un peu belliqueux. Il n'avait pas oublié que le terra flamma était dangereux. Axel ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Gaïa a eu pitié de moi et m'a reconstitué. Je suis un peu différent, maintenant, mais c'est probablement une bonne chose, dit Axel avec légèreté, alors qu'il essayait aussi de s'en convaincre lui-même. Il se sentait différent et il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ça, mais il n'y avait rien à y faire. Il finirait éventuellement par ne plus le remarquer, et peut-être que Roxas ne le remarquerait pas du tout. Il ne s'en rendait certainement pas compte, à cet instant, mais Axel n'était pas sûr qu'il l'aurait remarqué s'il avait bouté le feu à ses vêtements.

- C'est sûrement une bonne chose pour Roxas !

Sora eut un sourire lumineux.

- Tu lui as manqué, pendant tout ce temps.

Les yeux d'Axel s'adoucirent quand il se pencha sur le blond, qui avait son visage enfoui dans son épaule et qui marmottait quelque chose à propos de soufre et de métal chaud. Axel déposa un baiser doux dans ses cheveux et Roxas se mit à sangloter, ses larmes absorbée par le tissu de sa chemise et séchées instantanément par la chaleur de son corps. Axel souleva Roxas, le portant dans ses bras sans plus de difficulté qu'un enfant, puis se renfrogna.

- Humm... Où est-ce que je vais aller ? Votre mère m'a un peu jeté.

Sora cligna des yeux, atterré à cette idée. Mais sa mère se souciait aussi peu des conséquences qu'un esprit du Feu. Moins, probablement.

- M'a tapé sur la tête avec un balai, plusieurs fois.

Riku laissa échapper un gloussement en imaginant la mère de Sora en train de faire ça. C'était tout à fait crédible.

- Vous pourriez passer la nuit chez moi, offrit joyeusement Riku. Mes parents seront furax mais ils seront gentils et polis avec vous, ils me tueront plus tard. Fais juste gaffe à mes frangins.

Sora eut un frisson. Riku avait deux frères et ils étaient bizarres. Enfin, l'un des deux était un marginal mais restait correct, par contre, l'autre avait une fois proposé à Sora et Riku un plan à trois. Riku avait aussi une sœur, mais elle était déjà mariée et installée.

- Viens, on va t'y conduire.

Ils avaient passé assez de temps au bar, et il était temps de mettre Roxas au lit de toute manière. Il s'assoupissait déjà, réconforté et blotti dans les bras d'Axel. Le terra flamma le regarda en souriant tandis qu'ils marchaient vers la maison de Riku.

Il était impatient de voir la réaction de Roxas au matin.

- Oh... seigneur..., grogna Roxas et remuant. Il avait mal à la tête jusque dans ses cheveux, et il se sentait nauséeux. Déglutissant avec peine, il parvint à ouvrir les yeux, et grimaça quand la lumière du soleil les frappa. Il avait bu la veille... il s'en souvenait... et ensuite...

_J'ai rêvé qu'Axel était là_. A nouveau, il avala sa salive, sa douleur le frappant telle une lame. _Je suis en train de perdre les pédales, ou j'étais si torché que ça ? Ça semblait si réel..._

Soupirant, il se redressa, et laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur à cause de sa migraine... avant de cligner des yeux. Où était-il ? Il avait dormi dans un divan, dans une maison qu'il ne connaissait pas et -

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il vit les cheveux rouges de l'homme qui était assis devant le canapé. Il était affalé sans élégance sur le sol, sa tête appuyée contre le siège. C'était une position dans laquelle aucun humain n'aurait pu dormir sans écoper d'épouvantables crampes au matin, mais Axel n'était pas humain.

- Axel... ? Murmura Roxas, tentant de toucher les épines rouges. Axel remua légèrement, puis leva les yeux sur lui avec un sourire. Roxas fixa, complètement choqué, ces familiers yeux verts.

- Hé, Roxas. Je t'ai manqué ?

Roxas crut qu'il allait s'évanouir mais au lieu de cela, il se laissa tomber du canapé et étreignit Axel. Sentir la chaleur familière, les parfums familiers de soufre, de métal chaud et de fumée, c'était comme de trouver le paradis.

- Oh mon Dieu, Axel ?!? Où étais-tu ? Tu m'as tellement manqué...

Il en aurait dit plus, mais Axel couvrit ses lèvres d'un baiser. C'était si bon, l'air chaud, le goût doux de la bouche d'Axel contre la sienne.

- Shhh, Roxas, calme-toi un peu, dit doucement Axel quand le baiser fut rompu, et le garçon hocha la tête, à bout de souffle.

- Gaïa m'a reconstitué. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle avait tout droit de me dissiper. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Ça lui a pris près d'une année de me reconstruire, et... en fait... après, je me suis perdu.

Axel rougit légèrement quand Roxas cligna des yeux.

- Il y a des siècles que je suis arrivé ici, et ma mémoire est infaillible mais nous ne sommes pas venus là directement. Nous avions beaucoup voyagé.

Evoquer le sorcier qui l'avait piégé ne mettait plus Axel en colère. Cela faisait partie des changements que Gaïa avait opérés en lui. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que cela signifiait, mais il pouvait à présent penser à ces choses avec une tristesse mélancolique et une vague douleur. Cet homme l'avait apprécié, et ils avaient été amis mais il était dans une mauvaise passe et Axel ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé. Quand il y repensait, il se disait qu'il n'avait absolument pas réfléchi... mais c'était sa nature.

- Ça n'a aucune importance, du moment que tu es de nouveau avec moi.

Roxas enfouit son visage dans la chemise d'Axel.

- Ne me laisse plus, s'il te plaît.

- Jamais, promit Axel, et il savait que c'était une promesse qu'il était en mesure de tenir. Il ne quitterait jamais Roxas. Et peut-être que Roxas ne le quitterait jamais. Mais ça, c'était pour un avenir plus lointain. Axel frissonna au souvenir des mots que Gaïa avait prononcés avant de l'éjecter du cœur.

_Quand le moment sera venu, tu sauras quoi faire._

Axel avait conscience que ce moment était lointain, mais il viendrait. Et alors... il saurait quoi faire.

- Je devrais faire quoi ?

Axel jeta à Riku un regard incrédule, et le garçon aux cheveux argentés soupira.

- Tu devrais trouver un travail, Axel.

Axel restait chez Riku, principalement parce que c'était un endroit pratique pour que Roxas puisse le trouver. Sa mère ne le laissait pas approcher à moins de cinq mètres de la maison, mais apparemment hors de vue était aussi hors d'esprit. Elle entretenait également l'illusion qu'Axel était incapable d'avoir des rapports charnels, si Sora ne se trompait pas. Cela convenait parfaitement à Axel et Roxas. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à essayer de la détourner d'une de ses lubies, même si Axel aurait tout à fait pu s'introduire dans la maison et la faire changer d'avis. Mais Roxas n'aimait pas tellement cette idée.

- Je suis perplexe. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce « travail » dont tu parles ? Demanda innocemment Axel, Riku lui jeta un regard qui signifiait clairement : « Tu m'auras pas à ce petit jeu ».

- Tu sais ce qu'est un travail. Je sais, je sais, tu ne manges pas à moins de le vouloir et tu n'as même pas besoin d'un toit. Mais tu sais, ça aiderait vraiment Roxas si tu pouvais gagner de l'argent. Vous pourriez peut-être même avoir une maison à vous.

Axel battit des paupières en y pensant.

Roxas allait terminer l'école bientôt, et il passait déjà du temps sur les bateaux. La pèche constituait la majeure partie du secteur de l'emploi, sur l'île. Ceci dit, ils rendaient Axel complètement malade. Il POUVAIT monter dessus, et il avait donné à Roxas un nouveau pendentif pour le protéger contre ses flammes et lui permettre de sentir s'il était en danger, alors il y était allé une fois, alors que Roxas était passé par-dessus bord. Mais se jeter à l'eau derrière Roxas avait été une des expériences les plus déplaisantes de toute sa vie. Il ne voulait pas d'un travail qui impliquait la pèche.

Quant aux autres possibilités, dans le village... hé bien. Les gens l'acceptaient pour la plupart, puisque personne n'était mort, mais ils étaient cependant un peu contrariés à cause des maisons qui avaient brûlé. Axel en avait détruit une dizaine, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Personne ne le lui reprochait vraiment mais il doutait sérieusement qu'on veuille l'embaucher. Et même sans cela, qui oserait lui donner des ordres ?

Cependant, Riku marquait un point quand il parlait d'un endroit à eux. La mère de Roxas était vraiment difficile à vivre, parfois. Si elle découvrait ce que Roxas et Axel projetait de faire, elle deviendrait insupportable. Axel était de plus en plus convaincu que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez elle, mais pas le genre de chose qu'un terra flamma pouvait arranger. Il doutait que quoi que ce fut l'ait pu.

- Tu aurais une idée du genre de travail que je pourrais faire ?

Puisque c'était lui qui avait abordé le sujet, il avait peut-être quelque chose en tête. Riku opina du chef.

- Tout à fait. J'en ai parlé au forgeron. Il a déjà un apprenti, mais il voudrait t'engager _**SI**_ tu promets de ne pas entrer en compétition avec eux.

Axel battit des paupières en entendant la condition. Travailler le métal... cela lui serait aussi facile que de respirer pour un humain. Sa nature profonde, c'était la terre en fusion.

- Hum, d'accord. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose avec du verre, aussi.

Le sable fondu, c'était bien aussi.

- Tu peux me présenter à lui ? Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr de qui il s'agit.

- Bien sûr.

Riku sourit, content. Si les choses se passaient comme il le pensait, Axel gagnerait un bon salaire et peut-être beaucoup plus lorsque les commerçants viendraient. Il faudrait qu'ils voient.

Axel sourit. Il travaillait sur une épée, tirant doucement sur le métal pour lui donner la bonne forme avec ses mains nues.

Ce n'était qu'une semaine plus tard, et il se montrait déjà complètement indispensable pour le forgeron et son apprenti. Maintenant qu'il était là, la forge était toujours à la bonne température, sans qu'il fût nécessaire d'attiser les flammes. Il pouvait faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient, sentir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur du métal et les prévenir quand quelque chose n'était pas correct dans leur propre travail. L'apprenti essayait de se relâcher un peu dans son travail, lui demandant de faire des choses, mais le maître forgeron refusait de l'y autoriser. Il lui fit remarquer, assez justement, qu'Axel ne serait peut-être pas toujours là. L'apprenti avait toujours besoin d'apprendre à faire les choses dans les règles de l'art.

Alors Axel avait commencé à exercer ses aptitudes sur des objets qui, il le pensait, se vendraient bien auprès des commerçants qui venaient une fois par an. Ils n'étaient attendus que pour le mois suivant, ses créations les surprendraient certainement mais c'était sans importance. Ce qui ne pourrait pas se vendre, il lui serait aisé de le refondre en matériau brut. Et le forgeron soufflait également du verre, alors Axel s'y était essayé. C'était un peu plus difficile pour lui, puisque qu'il ne pouvait pas aussi bien sentir le sable, mais les résultats étaient intéressants.

- Axel, tu veux venir au bar ?

Roxas passa sa tête dans la pièce, souriant, avant de grimacer en sentant la chaleur qu'il y régnait. La forge était aussi étouffante que... hé bien, qu'une forge.

- Quand j'aurai terminé ceci, avec plaisir. Je devrais en avoir pour encore, hum, une trentaine de minutes, répondit Axel avec un regard à l'épée. Elle demandait encore un peu de travail. Roxas hocha la tête et entra dans la forge avant de se pencher sur le travail d'Axel.

- Tu fais une épée ? Pour les marchands ?

Personne en ville n'aurait besoin d'une épée. Tout le monde avait soit la sienne soit pas d'arme du tout. Axel approuva avec un sourire.

- J'essaye d'y inclure un joli motif, comme sur un vieux couteau que le sorcier qui m'avait entravé ici avait. Cette forme rend l'arme plus efficace, aussi.

Il montra du doigt quelques épées achevées, empilées contre le mur.

- Comme cette dague, là.

Roxas alla vers le tas et y préleva le poignard en question, et poussa une exclamation.

- Axel, c'est magnifique !

Il y avait un motif en volutes qui ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait déjà vu incrusté dans le métal, entre autres. La garde, elle, était ornée de motifs tourbillonnants et sertie de gemmes. Des simples cabochons verts, troubles et probablement sans valeur, mais quand même. C'était une œuvre d'art.

- Comment as-tu obtenu ce dessin ?

- En ajoutant des impuretés au métal. Ce n'est pas dur pour moi, bien que je n'aie pas la moindre idée de la manière dont les humains s'y prennent pour le faire.

S'il avait pu, il aurait expliqué au forgeron, mais il ne savait pas. Il savait que les humains en étaient capables, il était très improbable qu'un terra flamma ait fait ce vieux poignard. Il ne savait même pas où le sorcier l'avait eue.

- J'ai fait sortir les pierres de la terre. Ce sont des émeraudes, d'ailleurs, il y en tout un gisement à l'extérieur de la ville.

Roxas eut un sursaut en l'entendant dire ça.

- Elles sont jolies, non ?

- Peut-être trop.

Roxas fronça les sourcils.

- Tu devrais remplacer les joyaux par autre chose.

Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Les émeraudes n'étaient que des cabochons troubles, mais elles étaient de belle taille. Axel n'avait aucune idée de leur valeur, vraiment, et Roxas se demandait ce qu'elles auraient valu une fois polies et taillées. Pour Axel, cependant, elles n'étaient que des jolies choses.

- Ou utiliser des pierres semi-précieuses, comme de l'améthyste par exemple.

- Il faudra que tu me dises ce qui est semi-précieux et ce qui ne l'est pas. Je ne suis pas très au fait de ces choses-là.

Axel savait que les humains attribuaient une valeur plus importante à certaines gemmes qu'à d'autres, mais tout cela était pour lui parfaitement nébuleux. Roxas attendit patiemment qu'il ait achevé son ouvrage, et Axel finit par ranger l'épée terminée avec les autres, après l'avoir soigneusement refroidie.

- Voilà, fini. Allons nous torcher la gueule !

Axel sourit et Roxas se mit à rire. L'esprit du Feu adorait l'alcool et s'en servait tout le temps pour cracher des flammes mais il ne pouvait pas se soûler. Ils s'en étaient aperçus dès le premier jour.

- Hé bien tu peux essayer, sourit Roxas et il prit la main d'Axel tandis qu'ils marchaient.

Sa vie était si belle, à présent. Jamais il ne souhaita qu'elle changeât.


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur :** Aria6

**Traduction :** Ariani Lee

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire n'est plus disponible sur le site car l'auteur a décidé d'en faire un projet original dans le but de le publier. Elle m'a néanmoins fait la grâce de m'autoriser à le traduire malgré tout. Les personnages extraits du jeu Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à leur créateur, et ni Aria6 ni moi-même ne tirons d'autre profit de cette fiction que vos reviews

**Résumé : **Un esprit ancien est piégé dans une maison, obligé de veiller sur la famille... Il dort en attendant son retour.

**Pairings :** AkuRoku, SoRiku

**Rating :** M

**Titre original :** Spirit of Fire

**Note de l'auteur : Et voilà le dernier chapitre ! Enjoy !**

**Esprit du Feu**

**Chapitre 10**

_Il est temps._

Axel s'immobilisa, son regard fixé sur la fenêtre tandis que la froide certitude traversait son esprit comme un vent d'hiver. Et il sut quoi faire.

Cela faisait vingt étranges années. Vingt années avec Roxas, à vivre une vie simple sur cette île. Ils auraient pu déménager, acheter une maison en ville depuis des années, mais ils aimaient cet endroit. Et cela les aidait à conserver secrète la nature d'Axel. Ils avaient décidé longtemps auparavant qu'il valait mieux que personne ne se rende compte que le célèbre et solitaire fabriquant des meilleures armes de la région et des somptueuses sculptures de verre était un terra flamma. Des foules de sorciers seraient venus pour le voir, et Axel ne voulait pas risquer d'être entravé à nouveau. Tanis avait emporté les papiers avec elle lorsqu'elle s'en était allée et ils étaient probablement éparpillés aux quatre vents, à présent.

Ces années avaient pour la plupart été paisibles. Il y avait eu une attaque, près de dix ans plus tôt. Axel pensait que les étrangers en avaient après sa réserve d'armes achevées. Il n'en avait pas laissé un seul en vie, ceci dit, donc il était difficile d'en être certain. Cela ne se reproduisit jamais. Mais maintenant, le moment était venu. Le moment de changer les choses.

- Axel ?

Axel sourit quand deux bras chauds l'entourèrent et se retourna, étreignant étroitement Roxas. Il avait vieilli, et Axel s'était vieilli lui-même pour compenser. Pas que ça ait fait l'une ou l'autre différence. Ils étaient aussi amoureux que le jour où ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois. S'il y avait une différence, c'était que leur connexion était devenue plus complète et plus profonde avec le temps. Riche et pleine.

- Roxas.

Axel l'embrassa passionnément, et Roxas émit un bruit légèrement surpris. C'était le milieu de la journée, un jour de congé. En fait, il n'y avait aucune raison qui les empêchait de faire l'amour en plein après midi. Alors Roxas lui rendit son baiser, et Axel le tira doucement vers la chambre. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement nus sur le lit, et Axel le surprit à nouveau.

- Prends-moi, comme tu l'as fait la première fois.

Avec les années, Axel s'était habitué à faire l'amour, et il avait pris Roxas aussi souvent que l'inverse. Il aimait la sensation de la chaleur délicate de Roxas en-dessous de lui, la façon dont il frissonnait et criait juste avant de venir. Mais ils l'avaient autant fait de l'autre manière, et c'était ce qu'il voulait à ce moment. Roxas rit et fit glisser ses mains sur lui, juste comme il le voulait, puis sursauta quand Axel changea. Les années semblèrent s'envoler du visage d'Axel, et il ressembla à nouveau à un jeune homme, neuf et magnifique...

- Axel, pourquoi as-tu..., commença à demander Roxas, hésitant. Il avait toujours su qu'Axel était capable de faire ça quand il en avait envie, et qu'il avait choisi de ne pas le faire. Il ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison l'esprit du Feu aurait subitement changé d'avis. Axel sourit, et Roxas entrevit un étrange éclair de tristesse dans ses yeux.

- Je t'en prie, Roxas. Comme ce jour-là.

Roxas fronça un peu les sourcils... Il y avait quelque chose qui allait de travers... Mais il obéit. D'abord lentement, il caressa Axel, le faisant gronder et renverser sa tête en arrière. Puis, il lui toucha la joue, et l'esprit du Feu lui mordit doucement les doigts avant de les sucer avec une lenteur sensuelle. Roxas déglutit lorsqu'il sentit le désir l'envahir brusquement, et cessa de se soucier de la bizarrerie des choses. Pour une raison qui lui était obscure, Roxas eut envie de revivre leur première fois.

Bientôt, Axel haletait et gronda sous lui, demandant doucement plus, dans le langage du feu. Avec les années, Roxas avait appris à le comprendre, même s'il était incapable de le parler, et l'entendre parler ainsi était très intense quand ils faisaient l'amour. Roxas bougeait en lui, encore et encore, le souffle erratique et se blottissant contre lui, tandis que la tension menaçait de le submerger. Mais il se retint... Axel tremblait maintenant, il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps...

Axel vint avec un cri, et évapora aussitôt le liquide. Ils avaient retenu la leçon après les deux premières fois où il avait fallu jeter les draps, et même une fois, racheter un lit. Roxas bougea une dernière fois et se libéra, mordant l'épaule d'Axel qui grogna de plaisir. L'esprit du Feu glissa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Oh, Roxas...

Roxas le regarda dans les yeux et y vit à nouveau cette lueur de tristesse. Il hésita, puis s'écarta lentement d'Axel avant de s'allonger à son côté.

- Axel, qu'est-ce ce qu'il y a ?

Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait. Axel soupira, fermant les yeux, mais ne reprit pas sa forme vieillie.

- Roxas.

Axel ouvrit les yeux pour voir le blond qui le regardait, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

- Il est temps de faire un choix.

Roxas cligna des yeux et Axel poursuivit tristement.

- Tu vas bientôt mourir.

- Quoi ? Souffla Roxas, abasourdi par l'absolue certitude dans la voix d'Axel.

- Tu... tu ne peux pas savoir ça. Axel, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Les terra flammas avaient bien des pouvoirs, mais ils n'étaient pas capable de voir l'avenir. Où bien ils n'auraient pas dû. Mais Axel ne faisait que le regarder, l'air malheureux.

- Roxas, quand Gaïa m'a recréé, elle ne m'a dit qu'une seule chose... Que quand le moment serait venu, je saurais quoi faire.

Axel le serra contre lui pendant un instant, puis regarda son visage à nouveau, ses yeux bleus stupéfiés.

- Ce moment, c'est maintenant et je sais quoi faire. Tu ne vas pas mourir tout de suite, mais tu seras mort avant la fin de l'année.

Roxas déglutit. Là, il croyait Axel. L'esprit du Feu paraissait si... convaincu.

- Quel est le choix ? S'entendit demander Roxas, d'une voix lointaine. Il était encore un peu sonné. Axel l'observa un moment, l'inquiétude emplissant ses yeux verts.

- Nous avons deux options. Nous pouvons ne rien faire, rester ici sur l'île et laisser la nature faire son œuvre. Tu mourras comme un être vivant normal, et tu iras là où vont tous les humains.

Axel prit sa main et la serra avec douceur, mais dans ses yeux, la douleur était si profonde...

- Je resterai auprès de toi jusqu'au bout.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- L'autre option est... Tu peux venir avec moi. Nous irons à l'endroit par lequel j'ai accédé à la surface, une grande fissure volcanique. Et là, je pourrai détruire ton corps et t'emmener avec moi jusqu'au cœur du monde. Et tu seras un terra flamma, comme moi. Et nous pourrons être ensemble pour toujours.

Roxas le fixa, stupéfié par cette offre.

- Tu peux... me rendre immortel ?

Roxas cligna des yeux, puis parvint à émettre un léger rire.

- Pourquoi dirais-je non ?

Mais Axel secoua la tête, et posa une main sur son visage.

- Non. Tu ne peux pas regarder les choses de cette façon. Ce n'est pas exact. Je dois te donner un avertissement honnête, il y a un prix.

Roxas se renfrogna, mais écouta intensément ce que disait Axel.

- D'une certaine façon, le plus puissant des élémentaires est moins que le plus petit, le plus faible des humains. Nous n'avons pas d'âme immortelle, Roxas. Si tu viens avec moi, tu devras abandonner ton âme.

Roxas déglutit en comprenant où il voulait en venir.

- Tu seras avec moi presque pour l'éternité mais quand nous finirons par nous dissiper, il ne restera rien. Nous serons tous les deux partis.

Axel le regarda, ses yeux verts tristes, tellement tristes, et Roxas le serra dans ses bras.

- Si tu... si tu ne veux pas venir avec moi, je comprends.

Cela lui briserait le cœur, mais il comprendrait. La non-existence était une chose terrible à regarder en face.

- Axel... Murmura Roxas au creux de son oreille, son souffle chatouillant l'esprit du Feu. Une éternité sans toi ne serait pas le paradis pour moi. Je viens avec toi. Je te suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le faut.

Et leurs lèvres se joignirent en un baiser d'une chaleur brûlante.

Ils firent à nouveau l'amour, et cette fois-ci, ce fut Axel qui prit le dessus, faisant gémir Roxas qui se tordait sous lui. Entraînés par un rythme passionné aussi vieux que le monde, ils firent l'amour avec leurs cœurs autant qu'avec leurs corps.

- Je t'aime, haleta Roxas quand Axel l'amena au bord de l'explosion, chacun des coups qu'il donnait touchant cet endroit caché en lui. Axel l'embrassa violemment, puis lui parla à l'oreille, dans le langage du Feu.

- _Je t'aime aussi._

Bien que le mot qu'Axel utilisa fût un mot qu'il avait lui-même créé. Le langage du Feu n'avait pas de terme adéquat pour désigner l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'il en invente un. Mais le son sec et craquant était parfait, et Roxas vint en criant tandis qu'Axel le suivait. A nouveau, ce dernier fit disparaître le liquide avant que celui-ci ne brûle le lit, bien que cela n'eût plus guère d'importance, à présent.

Bientôt, ils n'en auraient plus jamais besoin.

Ils se tinrent au bord du cratère, et Roxas se mit à tousser en se frottant le nez. Les gaz volcaniques ne pouvaient qu'être mauvais pour lui, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Cela leur avait pris près de six mois pour arriver là, et durant ce laps de temps, Roxas avait réalisé qu'Axel avait complètement raison. Il avait développé une toux dure et rauque, et il n'arrivait plus à prendre de profondes inspirations. Quelque chose allait mal dans sa poitrine, bien qu'aucun d'eux n'avait idée de quoi exactement. Mais Roxas savait qu'il était mourant. Même si Axel ne le lui avait pas dit, il l'aurait su.

Cela avait été difficile, de dire au revoir à Sora et Riku. Leur mère était morte depuis cinq ans, alors cela, au moins, lui avait été épargné. Roxas n'avait pas promis qu'il reviendrait, mais il savait que Sora l'espérait. Après tout, Roxas et Axel seraient capables de quitter le cœur après qu'il fût devenu un terra flamma. Ou peut-être qu'ils ne le pourraient pas. Axel pensait qu'ils devraient y rester un moment, que Gaïa pourrait le demander. Alors, il avait dit un adieu en forme d'au revoir.

- Tu vas bien ?

Axel toucha son dos, inquiet, et Roxas le regarda avec un sourire, avant d'essayer de prendre une inspiration et de se remettre à tousser.

- Ça va. Mais ça commence à faire un peu mal. On pourrait se dépêcher ?

Axel paraissait soucieux, mais il hocha la tête. Il était nerveux. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire mais cela allait inévitablement faire mal à Roxas. Très mal.

- Reste là, souffla-t-il simplement, puis il marcha vers la lave, abandonnant sa forme humaine. Roxas le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'avait jamais vu Axel sous sa véritable apparence, et il n'était pas préparé à voir cette énergie dorée, dansante, qui envahit le cratère comme une brume. C'était somptueux, cela dessinait de merveilleux motifs en dansant...

Et, brusquement, cette énergie l'entoura. Il entendit à peine son propre cri, bref, lorsqu'elle le consuma. Mais la réelle douleur vint quand il sentit quelque chose en lui qui _changeait_. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand qu'Axel atteignit et agrippa quelque chose, en lui, qui n'était pas supposé être touché, et qui fut détruit, utilisé pour permettre une formidable transformation. Et Roxas sut, instinctivement, que ce morceau de lui avait été son âme.

_Je m'en fiche. Je veux être avec Axel. Axel, Axel, Axel, _psalmodia-t-il pour lui-même alors que le changement se produisait, et bientôt, il ne ressentit plus de douleur, bien que la conscience de la perte qu'il venait de subir fût toujours vive. Puis, lui et Axel glissèrent à travers la lave, loin, dans les tunnels souterrains et jusque dans le cœur du monde.

_::Axel ?:: _

_Roxas essaya de regarder autour de lui, et réalisa qu'il était en train de dériver. C'était comme s'il nageait dans un immense océan. Ses nouvelles perceptions lui montrèrent des flux de puissance, des courants sublimes, des fissures et d'autres terra flammas nageant lentement dans les vagues du cœur. La beauté des choses était telle qu'elle menaçait de le submerger. Mais Axel était là, une présence calme et chaude auprès de lui. Et maintenant, Roxas pouvait voir tout ce qu'il était... Le délicat flot de puissance, les torsions enchanteresses, les courbes adorable qui le rendaient AXEL. Roxas sentit qu'il tombait amoureux à nouveau. _

_::Cet endroit est magnifique ::_

_Pendant un instant, il eut du mal à comprendre pourquoi Axel avait désiré le quitter... Mais en fait, Axel était ancien. Et tout pouvait devenir ennuyeux, avec suffisamment de temps._

_::Oui, vraiment. :: Approuva Axel, et Roxas ressentit son plaisir. Il lui répondit en lui envoyant une onde chaude du sien... un sourire mental... et tenta de nager contre le courant, riant tandis qu'il le repoussait et le faisait chavirer. Axel rit à son tour, puis l'entoura avec une force chaude... et après..._

_::Oh !:: S'exclama Roxas en sentant Axel plonger en lui. La sensation ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, c'était au-delà du plaisir, et il sentit ses propres énergies trembler à ce contact._

_::Axel, est-ce ainsi que les terra flammas s'accouplent ? Comment as-tu pu dire que ce n'était pas aussi bien qu'avec des corps physiques ?::_

_C'était la félicité absolue, pour lui. Un instant, il sentit qu'Axel était déconcerté, puis l'esprit du feu s'éloigna un peu de lui, rompant la connexion un moment._

_::Ça ne l'était pas... oh ! Voilà le truc ::_

_Roxas le rejoignit, impatient de ressentir ça à nouveau._

_::Ce n'était pas spécial parce qu'on ne ressentait rien les uns pour les autres. Cela arrivait juste comme ça, en passant, mais là, c'est toi ! C'est le Roxas que j'aime. Ça fait la différence. Ah, c'est __tellement bon !::_

_Ils tourbillonnèrent, avec une passion qui n'était pas que de l'énergie. C'était l'amour dans leurs esprits et dans leurs cœurs._

_Les terra flammas s'écartèrent de ce maelstrom de passion, hésitants face à cette chose nouvelle parmi eux, et Gaïa regarda avec curiosité son nouvel enfant et l'un de ses plus anciens s'accoupler. _

_C'était neuf et intéressant. Elle ne comprenait pas ça... l'amour._

_Mais Gaïa aurait très longtemps pour l'observer._

_**The End.**_

Voilà, j'ai enfin terminé. J'espère que cette histoire sublime vous a plu. Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre fidélité et vos reviews, plus particulièrement **Serya-chan**, **DuncanHeart**, **didispykra** et **Yuki-Hime** qui m'ont laissé près d'une review par chapitre ^^ **Thx les filles** ! Un grand remerciement aussi à **ma bêta-lectrice** que j'ai exploitée sans vergogne tout au long de cette traduction. Et enfin, last but not least, un ban pour** Aria6**, l'auteur ! Je pense que je traduirai encore ses histoires ^^


End file.
